The group goes to a wizard school?
by Hershey-chan
Summary: Komui was looking through his desk suprisingly until he found a note from General Cross, saying there's something going on at a school called Hogwarts? What does the group have now once they have to keep it a secret. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1 Another mission?

This is not really the real Hersey-cahn here, this is friend borrowing her name, so this is my 1st story and I don't own any of D. Gray Man, Harry Potter, or whatever else I may use (besides some characters I may put in thatI made up) but I hope you enjoy it

Komui was looking at his daily stack of mail.

"Sigh…" he froze on his track when one certain mail with a certain name. Komui automatically opened it up and read it.

"Ah, it's good to see you reading those for once," said River coming in with a stack of papers in his hands. "I need you to sign these and-"

"This letter is from General Cross, I need you to get Lavi, Bookman, Kanda, Miranda, Allen, Crowley, and Leanlee!" said Komui getting on top of his desk while saying it.

"This mission will be for all of them and they will be able to see the General!" he said all excited with his laughter.

"Whatever Supervisor, and start on those papers while I fetch them," said River walking out of the room. After a 5minute walk he found Crowley talking to a few finders.

"Mr. Crowley, could you head to Komui offices for your next mission?" said River after tapping his shoulder.

"Oh, ok…" said Crowley, saying goodbye to the finders and started heading off.

"Hey, do you know where Miranda, Allen, Lavi, or Leanlee are?" said River.

"Um…I think Lavi is in the dining hall with Kanda, Leanlee I think is at a window looking at the sky somewhere on the 7th floor," said Crowley itching his head.

"Ok, thanks."

River went to go to the dining hall 1st, noticing Kanda trying his best to ignore Lavi by eating his soba. River told them where to go, and then started heading to the 7th floor. River doesn't know how long he was looking around until he saw Bookman walking around reading a book.

"Ah, Bookman, do you know where Leanlee is?" said River.

"Just over that corridor and you will see her," said the Bookman pointing to the direction.

"Oh, Bookman, head towards Komui office, he's got a mission for you and with a few others. Do you also know where Miranda is?"

"I will go get her, and no…I don't know where Allen is," said Bookman closing his book and started walking off.

"I guess I will ask Leanlee then," thought River walking towards the direction where Leanlee was supposed to be. He found her snoozing against the window. He would've let her sleep, but he had to wake her up.

"Leanlee, wake up, your brother wants to see you," said River shaking her a little, causing her to wake.

"Huh?" she said letting out a small yawn.

"Supervisor has a mission for you and others," he said, "and do you know where Allen is?"

"Oh, sorry but no, he was here talking with me for a while, but I don't know where he went," said Leanlee standing up and brushing off some dust off her skirt.

"Hm, well I may head back, sooner or later Komui probably send another person to look for all of ya," said River.

When River and Leanlee got back at Komui's office, everyone (even Allen) were all there, but Komui was fast asleep on his desk. River notice he didn't even touch the stack of papers at all yet.

"Damn it Komui!" yelled River punching the sleeping Komui, but didn't wake up.

"Leanlee got proposed of marriage by Allen," said River. And as expected, he bolted up, started crying.  
"How could you take my Leanlee!" he cried out, looking for Allen with a glare, whom was hiding behind Lavi.  
"I didn't! I swear I didn't!" said Allen using Lavi as a shield

"You will never take wham …her…"

Leanlee high kicked Komui in the head.

"He never did, brother, now can you please tell us this mission," said Leanlee with a slight blush on her face, Komui rubbed his head before answering.

"General Cross left a letter and wants you to be his body guards!" said Komui very excitedly. Allen went pale, starting to remember all the debts and jobs he went through. Everyone else noticed this and sweat dropped when they heard Allen say "debts…make it stop…"

"It's ok, Allen, he found a job somewhere in London, but he said a lot of akuma's have been coming over there. So far only him and the teachers knows about this, and they asked for you exorcist to help the general keep the akuma's out," said Komui.

"What's the deal here?" said Kanda, "why from all the schools…how is this one different?"  
"You know Yuu has a point," said Lavi, and then he got hit in the head by Kanda's fist.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Before you stop arguing, this school is highly not known to humans! It's a wizard's school full of kids getting ready to learn magic. So we can't let them worry over this creature, who knows what they will do when they find out!" said Komui waving his hands to get their attention.

"Tsk, there's no such thing as wizards or a wizard school," said Kanda rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Then try these jelly beans!" he said pulling out a bag of jelly beans. Everyone was confused, but took one bean, and ate it.

"…mine taste like strawberries," said Crowley.

"Mine is…cough …spinach," said Lavi.

"Mine is carrot," said Bookman.

"Mine taste likes…something I don't know," said Miranda, trying to figure out what it is.

They notice Kanda coughing and cursing to self how disgusting his was.

"MINE WAS FREAKING DIRTY SOCK!!" yelled Kanda. They tried not to laugh, but instead were snickering.

"Mine was pork chops," said Leanlee, very confuse how jelly beans taste like this. They snapped out of it when Allen yelled, took the vast of flowers, pulled the flowers out and started drinking the water.

"Are you ok Allen?" said Leanlee once Allen got done taking a drink.

"Mine was hot peppers," he said while crying in agony.

"Well? Do you believe me now? You can't buy these at regular candy store," said Komui smiling evilly.

"Peh, disgusting candy will get us to believe wizards made this?" said Kanda. Komui let out a small sigh, and tossed a small blue box at Crowley.

"Have some chocolate," said Komui smiling still.

"Oh, why thank…" he stopped once a brown frog hopped out of the box, and started hopping from one persons shoulder to the other.

Agh! Get that thing away from me!" said Lavi dodging the frog. Allen's mouth was still burning, and out of the blue, the frog jumped in his mouth. Everyone except Komui thought

"EW!"

Allen chewed a little and swallowed. "Mmmm, thanks for the chocolate," he said cheery, "it stopped my mouth from burning."

"That seriously can't be right," said Miranda, feeling a little sick.

"Anyone else wants to see anymore wizard candy?" said Komui holding out a bag of who knows what in there.  
"NO!" they all yelled except the bookman.  
"Good, you will be leaving tomorrow, a few finders are already there," said Komui getting another chocolate frog out of the bag and ate it, making Lavi and Miranda sick to the stomach.

"Who ever invented that…is a sick man," mumbled Lavi while walking out.

"Hey Harry," said Ron looking out of the train.

"Yes?" said a boy with black hair with a lightening bolt scar on his forehead.

"Why are they keeping us in this train when we arrived at the castle an hour ago?"

"I don't know…I guess something's going on in the castle," said Harry. Hermione got up, opened the window to look outside.

"That's weird, there's…8 people out the gates wearing an odd outfit. A boy with white hair looks pale as if he's scared of someone," said Hermione, Ron and Harry looked out and saw the people talking to Hagrid and some of the teachers. After a few of them nodded, they heard the train whistle, letting the students know they could get out now. When the whole group got out, they saw other people in an odd brown jacket with some weird telephone on their back.

"Welcome students, this year will be the same as always, we just have people keeping an eye on a criminal on the lose," said Hagrid. "Ya'll will be going in different groups, 1st years, will be going with Leanlee Lee here. 2nd years with Professor Cross," the kids got a little scared when they saw some odd golden thing on his head and a huge sledgehammer in his right hand.

"Now ye professor, would you put that up?" said Hagrid.

"Heh…I rather hold it out so they will know what to expect for who are in my class," said General Cross giving them an evil glare, making everyone shiver.

"Thank god I'm kind of use to him," thought Allen, still shivering until he heard his name.

"And ye 6th years will be going with Allen Walker." Allen gave a small bow, and waited for Hagrid to count to make sure all are there. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the front to have a good glimpse of the boy.

"Um…Allen was it?" said Hermione.

"Ah! Y-yes it is," said Allen looking behind him to see the person talking to him.

"May I ask why there are so many people here?"

"Um…I'm sorry but." Allen was interrupted when a familiar Finder came next to Hermione.

"I'm sorry miss, but the student in training can't tell his orders only to the teachers and us scouts," said Toma.

"Student-in-training?" said Allen, Toma nodded.

"He's training…for what?" said Ron.

"He's becoming an exorcist, like the others around here, so getting the criminal here will help him out before heading on to his new mission."

"B-but I've been through harder missions then this Toma! How is this one any different," whined Allen.

"It's to see if you can cooperate with Professor Cross," said Toma. Once that was said, Allen felt so empty and remember Cross with the sledgehammer.

"Oh god, I hate my master," he mumbled to himself. He froze stiff, causing Harry and Ron to bump into him.

"Ow, why did you-"they stopped when they heard an odd beeeeeeeeep noise.

"Master Allen!" said Toma looking shock at his face, everyone behind heard it too, and noticed the shock on the scouts face.

"Toma get them in now, they're near, find another scout and tell one of the other Exorcists!" said Allen running off before one of the wizards got a glimpse of his face.

"What's going on-"the scout stopped on his tracks when Toma gave out a sign of telling them there's akuma's near. He grabbed the phone from Toma's, and let out a message.

"Allen is off and is heading to the Forbidden Forest! I repeat, he's heading into the Forbidden Forest!"

Well I hope you love it, next one will be more a little whacked out, and my friend wants me to put another story (or game) story with this. Well hope you enjoy and see ya in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2 Just a small problem

Allen had no idea where he was going, so he relies on his eye to tell him the direction. Ti poked out of Allen's hood, curious of the sudden run. He noticed a huge forest and akuma's above it too. Allen took full speed, grabbed a branched, and launched himself into the air, while his arm transform into a gun. He shot down 3 akuma's down until he noticed a level 2 jumped off a level 1. Its body was a lizard; the scales were all red, a black horn coming out of his forehead. The akuma dodged the bullets very swift and then bit Allen's arm.

"Innocent," it said while gnawing at Allen's arm.

"It's trying to bite my arm off to get the innocent?" thought Allen, transforming his arm into a claw and tried getting it off before it really does rip his arm off.

"Bean Sprout!" 3 akuma's exploded; Kanda appeared out of the dust, landing on one of the akuma. Allen was about to say something back until he felt gravity pulling him down to the ground.

"Shit! Forgot I was in the air!" thought Allen, he used his other hand to pull the akuma in front of him, hoping he will get a safe landing.

Crowley was about to go get Allen, but Kanda stopped him.  
"No time! We need to get rid of this flock, the general says this is in front of the dining hall!" yelled Kanda through all the commotion.

"How long will it be until the students get there?" said Leanlee just hearing Kanda once she got there.

"I don't know, he said not to worry! He will deal with it!" said Kanda dodging a few bullets, and then stabbed the akuma he was on with his sword.

_Back at the castle_

All the students kept their distance from the dining hall doors since General Cross was blocking it, sledgehammer still with him.

"Why won't he let us in?" mumbled a 1st year. Malfoy, Crabb, and Goyle comes pushing students out of the way so they can see why every ones not moving.

"Excuse me Professor…" Malfoy trailed off, obvious he was asking for the name.

"Professor Cross."

"Right…if you don't mind moving I wish to eat and go to bed so if you-"

He was stopped when Cross slammed the sledgehammer was a millimeter near him. He fell back in shock from the sudden attack.

"Cross! Calm down!' said Filch, even though he enjoyed watching Cross scaring them.

"Any more questions…worthless scums?" said Cross, ready to hit him this time.

"Is this why Allen is scared of him?" thought Lavi, also keeping an eye on the students, he looked up and noticed one kid was missing.

"Oh well, it's not like there's another way to get in the dining hall," he thought.

_Back outside_

"Ugh," said Allen in a small crater, "Ow, my arm," he wobbled out of the hole and noticed there were teeth marks.

"A boy fell from the sky… and wearing odd clothing," Allen twitched and turned around, he was in awe, and a centaur was in front of him, holding something in his hands.

"And it also seems the muggle has never seen my kind?"

"Huh…muggle?" he said confused,"my name is Allen…not 'muggle'"

"Pardon my rudeness, the names Col," said the centaur giving a small bow. Col put the object in Allen's hand. It was an innocent.

"Professor Dumbledore told me to send it to you exorcist, we found that a few days ago" said Col.

A few explosions were heard above and something crashing down. Akuma's yells were also heard, but it sounded endless. Allen looked down at the crater to see the akuma gone, only dust instead.

"Um…Mr. Col, do you think you can throw me back up in the sky? I need to-ah!"

Col grabbed Allen by the jacket, and threw straight in the air as if he was a spear. Once up, he transformed his arm and joined the battle.  
"Cross Grave!"

_Back in castle_

"Professor…Cross," Cross turned his head to see the group mostly cover in dirt and gun powdered. Everyone started whispering.

"Oh? Did you get rid of the 'intruder'?" said Cross, Allen gave a slight nod, and put the innocent quickly in his hand so no one can see it.

"Very good, now to put this up with the other collection of the ones you killed," said Cross grinning.

"That's not really funny you know M- I mean Professor," said Allen exhausted, leaned against the wall and sat down to the ground.

Once Cross was gone, one student asked Allen:

"Were you going to call him master?"

"Uh…yeah, he raised me and trained me for 4 years, it's a habit for me," said Allen.

"Then why is he in a bad mood?"

"Bad? Oh no, that's his happy mood there, his bad mood is worse then he is now."

They were going to ask more questions, but then the doors opened slowly, and everyone went in. They stood there a while until Cross came back.

"Ok, now that's done, now to find out who will be on night patrol," said Cross, Tim flying in circles above Cross.

"Night Patrol?!" said Kanda, Allen, and Lavi all at once.

"Yes, if that many came during the day, then there will probably be more coming tonight. Now who shall it be…" he said while examining them.

"Allen and Leanlee will patrol, I will as well. Oh, Kanda can do night patrol if he wishes to."

The only reply he got back was a "Tsk."

"The rest will go to bed and watch during the day," said Cross drinking a bottle of wine, walking odd. Tim flew to Allen, and snuggled on his white hair.

"Now go eat ya damn pipsqueaks, you will start patrolling once you get done."

A few let out a sigh, heard the doors opened again for them, and they entered. What caught their attention was the ceiling, it looked just like the sky outside, and the candles were all floating. Lavi let out a whistle of the big dining room.

"Welcome, exorcist, you will be sitting with the Gryffindor until we can get you your own table," said Dumbledore, they sat down and waited for the food to come. Allen started eating as if there was no tomorrow. Everyone near him was staring at him, wondering how the hell he can eat so much. Harry got a glimpse of his left arm.

"He's bleeding?" he thought, but Allen was acting alright.

_An hour later_

"Well goodnight and good luck," said Lavi and Crowley, Miranda gave a bow goodbye before following with the others.

"I hope it will be a quiet night," mumbled Allen, hoping not to run into Cross. Kanda just rolled his eyes and left the other direction.

"Do you want to sight see with me? It may be good for you since you get lost very easily," said Leanlee smiling at Allen.

"Yeah, probably," said Allen, felling the weight of easily getting lost on his back. He sighed and looked, and gaped.

"Holy shit!"

"What?" said Leanlee got a little terrified from Allen's change of emotion.

"The stairs are moving!" she looked up to see, they were moving.

"This place just gets weirder by the minute," said Leanlee in awe. Now Allen was hopping he won't get lost in this twisted place. They walked around, freaked out a little when they notice the knight armor can move on its own.

"Wow, you sure are freaking out a lot for sight seeing," said a voice, it scared Leanlee, she clutched Allen's right arm. Allen almost got spooked too, transformed his arm into gun form and pointed where they heard the voice.

"Ha, going to shoot at a picture? How fascinating."  
"Huh?" Allen and Leanlee said.

"Stupid clouds blocking the moon, well sooner or later it will unblock the pretty moon."

When the clouds moved from the moon they noticed Allen was pointing the gun at a picture of a young woman.

"Hm, sure are protective with a girl," giggled the girl, "I never know muggles are able to that to their arm now."  
Allen and Leanlee noticed, blushed a little. Leanlee let go of Allen, while his hand turn back to normal and putting his glove back on.

"Don't worry, we get the new students in shock too," said the girl letting out a small yawn.

"Yeah…let's just say we don't have pictures that talk," said Allen noticing more pictures around them, but were all fast asleep. They talked to the girl and Allen finally knows what the word 'muggle' means. They left when she fell asleep. They heard an explosion, they noticed out the window Kanda killing off some akuma's.

"Guess he wanted to get outside…" said Leanlee.

"I would too from this odd school," said Allen. Leanlee looked at Allen, the moonlight shined on his face, making his gray eyes turn silver.

"Fred! George! Get back here now!" they both jumped noticing 2 red head boys running away from professor Snape.

"Hey Fred, the white hair boy looks like a good tester," said the one on the left.

"He sure does!" said the other, letting out a small laughter; he was about to pull something out until a small explosion, causing them to flying the air and land on Allen and Leanlee.

"Not today Wesley's!" said Snape, half way to catch up, with a stick in his hand. Allen was choking on something and had no choice but to swallow it. It tasted sweet, and then he started to feel weird.

"Crap! George retreat, he ate one of the falls in love candy!" said Fred getting up, helping him up and run for it.

"Get back here!" yelled Snape running past Leanlee and Allen, not going to bother to help them up.

"Did you eat something Allen?" said Leanlee, looking at Allen, but he was just staring at her.

"Yeah," he said, he felt an odd urge to hug her. Leanlee helped him up.

"A love candy?" he thought, turning away from Leanlee, just staring at her is just good enough to make the emotion act up. "What's wrong with wizard candy now? Shit, how long does this last?" he kept thinking to himself. "Ok, as long I don't look at her I'm cool. Just don't look at her."

"Allen, are you feeling well?" said Leanlee, she doesn't know the odd food he swallow is doing to him.

"Y-yeah, it's just already took affect on me," said Allen trying his best not to turn around. Man was it hard for him.

_With Fred and George_

"Where the hell did they go!" yelled Snape angrily, after walking by a mirror, George's head popped out and gave a sigh before going backing the secret hidden door.

"Whew! That was fun," said George.

"Sure was, too bad we didn't use the actual prank candy on the kid," said George watching people and those Finders walking by.

"Ilea, is every place safe?" said one of the Finders.

"Yes, but not in this place," said the one called Ilea.

"What do you mean, it is checked here," said another Finder.

"No…it's full of you disgusting humans," Fred and George noticed the figure of Ilea, raise his harm that looked like a sword, and started slicing at them. They heard them scream and yell from pain. The next thing they noticed was that Ilea body was smaller; he walked to the mirror to see himself.

"Damn, I got blood all over me again," said Ilea, he was a 7-year-old boy, wearing the Finders outfit, his black hair was pure it could blend in the darkness. His lifeless blue eyes made him look like he was the living dead from all the blood on.

"Tsk, tsk, Kenji, you over do it for a little boy," said Road behind the boy with the Earl.

"I don't care, if it's my purpose to kill, then I'll do it," said now so called Kenji.

"My dear Noah, you don't want to show your true powers in an instant, these are just your playful toys for now," said the Earl, "for now wait for the more fun, you caused enough damage to get an Exorcist."

"Then that means this will be Kenji's 1st fight with an exorcist," said Road licking a lollipop. "Aren't you excited, dear brother?"  
"I guess you can say that," said Kenji vanishing in an instant, also did the Earl and Road. Fred and George automatically ran out of the secret door and saw the scene, Finders cut up and blood splatter everywhere.

"Holy Shit!" they both yelled. Fred banged on one of the pictures to wake it up.

"Go get Dumbledore! There's been a slaughter here!" he yelled, the guy in the picture got startled, but left an instant.

A/N that's it for chapter 2, next chapter may come on later tonight since I finished writing it, now to type it up )


	3. Chapter 3 The boys past

Like I promised it's up ya this one is about Kenji's past before he became a Noah, and I couldn't help mysle fon some parts, ENJOY!

Allen couldn't take it anymore.

"Who invent this crap?" he thought to himself while walking off.

"Where are you going?" said Leanlee following him.

"I need a walk alone," he said rubbing his head. Leanlee knew something else was bothering him; she grabbed his other hand made him turn around so he can look at her.

"Tell me the truth," she said, Allen placed his hands on both of her shoulders, and Leanlee notice his gaze was different. He leaned closer to Leanlee and kissed her on the mouth, shocking her. He was about to deepen the kiss until he heard his name.

"Sir Walker!" it was Toma, Allen quickly turned around, slightly blushing.

"Uh…y-yes Toma?' said Allen, Toma was panting from running.

"Someone around said the heard yelling and screaming, did you heard anything?" said Toma.

"Uh, no…but I'll look around to check," he turned and whisper quiet enough for Leanlee to hear.

"I'm sorry what I did," and trotted off. A lot of thoughts went through his head. He didn't notice a pair of lifeless looking eyes was watching him, and then started creeping slowly behind him.

"I still got to explain myself," he said and let out a loud sigh, Kenji, formed his hand into a sword, raised it, getting ready to slice Allen in half.

"Well! What did he said! Is he coming?" said Fred's voice. Allen heard and ran a bit faster, the blade missed him by a hair.

"Hm?" he said turning around, saw no one but a few strand of white hair on the ground, he shrugged and speed up his pace to see a lot of corpse and blood. Fred was talking to one of the pictures while George was talking to himself and freaking out.

"Come on, Fred, we need to get those Exorcist to clean up this mess," said George pulling Fred away a little from the scared picture.

"What did this?" said Allen freaking the twins out, Allen bended down to check one of the dead bodies that's been cut into pieces.

"A sword did this, so it wasn't you 2," said Allen standing back up. Another Finder came and gaped at the scene.

"What happened here sir exorcist?" said the Finder trying not to step in the puddle of blood. Allen was about to tell until his left eye transformed and looked at the finder, he grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the wall very hard, causing a few pictures to fall.

"Speak up, akuma, who did this?" said Allen, ignoring Fred and George. The Finder was shocked, but then grinned, he high kicked Allen right on the head.

"Heh…do you really think I will tell you?" said the Finder, charging at Allen.

"Windguardionleviousa (I hope I spelled it right . )" both George and Fred said, their wands out and floated the Finder in the air. He was in shock (so was Allen) that he was floating in the air.

"What trickery is this?" said the Finder, trying to touch the ground.

"Allen! Are you ok?" said Leanlee, she looked around. "Where's Toma? He said he was going to go ahead and help you look."

"I don't know, I haven't noticed him anywhere," said Allen.

"Hey, a number is above his head," said Fred, "5…4…3…2…?"

KABOOM

Kanda woke up when he felt the castle shake and a loud explosion.

"Damn it, ones inside?" he thought heading back in the castle, Kanda notice one of the room dorms were about to open, he put his sword in front of whoever was trying to come out.

"Stay in…" he said giving his evil glare. They nodded nervously and closed the door. After a 5 minute walked Kanda noticed Lavi, Miranda, Crowley, and Bookman coming towards him.

"What was-"

Leanlee's scream was heard through the hallway, all of them dashed toward where they heard the yell. They speeded up when they heard Allen yell in pain. Not only were the walls and floor covered with blood, corpse, and what looked like gunpowder, but a small boy in a Finder's outfit, looked like he was clutching Allen, his head buried in Allen's neck. They realized he was biting/ or sucking his blood. They were about to grabbed the boy until they saw Allen's pale face.

"R…ru…un" he said, the boy heard, tossed Allen's body near where Leanlee was knocked out, also bite marks on her neck. The young boy turned around to see who is behind him, blood dripping from his mouth, it was Kenji. He licked the blood from his mouth.

"Oh… more toys to break," said Kenji, he started turning into his black form, the black cross's showing on his forehead.

"A Noah!" gasped Miranda.

"At a young age?" said Lavi, reaching for his hammer, but stopped when he noticed Kenji's sword-like arm stabbed him in the stomach.

"I am Noah, but don't get distracted by my age…" said Kenji, "I've come to erase you from this world."

Up in the sky were Road and the Earl watching Kenji.

"That brother of mine won't stop, huh Earl?" said Road still with her piece of candy in her mouth.

"He will until his so called 'mother' stops him from attacking," said the Earl watching Kenji pulling his hand out of Lavi, Kanda and Crowley charging at him.

"No one will be able to help this young child, not from what he did when he got his powers when he was 5," said the Earl.

**2 years ago**

A 5-year-old Kenji was sitting outside in front of his house, but his hair was blonde and brown eyes. A young woman wearing a white torn up dress, her hair was blonde too. She checked his forehead and bandaged it up.

"What is my child doing that's getting God mad at you sweetie? Another cross appeared," said his mom.

"I don't know mommy, but I had another scary dream again too," said Kenji poking at the bandages on his head.

"Well, if you wish to sleep with me again, just come in. Right now you have to go to school. Kenji nodded, ran for a while, took the bandages off and looked at a mirror. It stopped bleeding but the new cross stayed.

"Wow, my eyes are changing colors too," he thought noticing **his** eyes were shining blue to brown. Everyone had been avoiding him ever since the black cross's appeared on his head. Even his friends wouldn't come near him.

"Hello, Mr. Kenji, heading off to school I see," it was the Earl, offering his hand for a shake.

"Hello, Mr. Earl!" said Kenji shaking Earl's hand. "How are you today? Are your akuma's doing well?"

"Why yes they are my dear boy, and also-"

"Sorry Mr. Earl, I have to go to school, the bell just rang!" said Kenji already running to his school, the Earl nodded and waved goodbye. He dodged a lot of paper balls thrown at him and a few apples. He sat down at his seat, but couldn't pay attention very well, his head started hurting again.

"Mr. Kenji, don't be sleeping," said the teacher, noticing that Kenji cover his face with both his hands. A few seconds later blood was dripping on his forehead again. The last cross was coming on. Kenji yelled in pain, falling to the ground, shaking as his skin started to turn darker, his hair slowly turning pure black. Everyone noticed he stopped shaking, and wobbled up slowly to his knees.

"Is the devil ok?" said one of the kids. Kenji didn't answer, in a flash the kids head was cut off.

"Shut up," it was Kenji that said it, but it was a different voice, he stood up as his other hand turned into a sword, his body was attacking on nit's own, but his mind and soul was somewhere else, with another figure.

'Who are you?'

_I'm you, I'm your 15-year-old age. The year you're suppose to get this power._

'You mean, I'm supposed to have powers to help?'

_Yes, but you have to kill, be stronger, yuo must show the weak people that you are better. I'll give you all the power you need. But don't ask me how you got yor powers already, which I don't know._

'You…don't know either?' he heard kids and a male screaming in agony, Kenji's eyes only widen barely.

'What's…going on?'

_It's your anger, I'm going to help you be happy. Let me in you fully._

Kenji got his vision back, the whole school was in ruins, bodies cut up, blood everywhere, even on him, mostly on his hands. Kenji wasn't surprise.

"This is like my dreams," he thought standing up; he noticed the whole village was pointing guns, swords, and spears at him.

"They don't like my powers," thought Kenji, he started killing one after another, the only one left was his mom. He didn't want to kill her, she cared for him.

"Mother, let's go," said Kenji, his mom was crying. "Please mom, stop crying. They never liked you ever since I got the crosses. Please stop."

"How…how could you?" she said between her sobbing. "You were supposed to let them kill you so your soul won't be tainted."

"I'm tainted by good, mom, that's what my other half say-" he got cut off when his mom shot him with a gun.

_Forget it boy, she doesn't love you anymore._

Kenji's eyes started to turn lifeless and blue.

_Let me in you full, and I will help you._

He raised his hand, formed it into a blade and looked at his mom.

"Mom…if you stopped loving me, then I guess no one else can love me now," and after what he said, he killed his mom.

The Earl appeared from the dust with Tyki, clapping his hands.

"Very good, Kenji, although I think you over did it for a 5-year-old," said Tyki.

"I don't care anymore, to me it was the right thing to do," said Kenji, now sobbing.

"Why are you crying, boy?" said the Earl standing behind Kenji. He waited patiently for Kenji to get done crying.

"I just want to cry one more time," said Kenji, he noticed a fingernail on the ground. It was his moms' fingernail. He picked it up, and used it to make a deep cut near his neck. It healed automatically, but it stayed as a scar.

"There you go mom, now you scarred me," he thought rubbing the scar, just stared at his dead mother body. He noticed she was smiling.

"So you wanted to die al the time…"

End

It's been 2 years and that scar still opens up," said Road. "Do you think it will open in this battle?"

"Well, that's an answer for me too, little Road," said the Earl.

Kenji pulled his sword-like hand out of Lavi, and blocked the attack from Kanda's sword; grabbed Crowley's face (was trying to get him from behind so he can bite Kenji.) A hammer hit him in the chest, making him fall and throwing Kanda and Crowley in the air. Kenji stood back up to see Lavi, no wound in his stomach.

"…!"

_Kenji, let me fight, they are different from the Finders._

'No, I'll fight until they are erased from this world.'

Kanda stabbed Kenji in the chest, but it didn't stop him, he stabbed Kanda in the chest as well. Crowley bit Kenji by the neck, and yanked him in the air, jumped in the air and body slammed Kenji into the ground.

"Be easy on him every," said Lavi gripping his hammer, Kenji threw Crowley at Lavi, causing them to crash into a knight armor.

"Is it because I'm a kid?' said Kenji standing back up, ignoring the bite mark and the blood dripping down from his neck. "Then I guess you'll feel more comfortable when I'm older."

'Ok, you can come out, because they think they can go easy on us.'

Kenji's blue eyes turned black, his eye pupil white. His body started growing taller to the age of 15. Kenji's outfit changed as well. A white ski hate appeared on his head, 2 black horns spurted out of his head, wearing a very tight white shirt that shows how skinny he is. Also, he is wearing baggy black pants, ripped up pieces of cloth dangled off from his black pants, part of the design.

"How about now?" said Kenji, in a deeper and calmer voice. He noticed the bite mark on his neck, still bleeding.

"Aw, you got my shirt dirty," said Kenji, his arm forming into a black whip, whacked everyone out of the way (bookman dodged) and sliced Miranda's innocent on her wrist. The slash was deep enough to cut off the power she was using. Kanda and Lavi kneeled down to the ground as their wounds, coughing up blood.

"Heh, thought so," said Kenji, grinning, his bare fangs showing. Kenji was about to put a hole in Crowley's heart, but stopped when something came through his chest.

"Why…" it was Allen's voice, he was having problems staying up on his own knees, his hand form into the sword (quite obvious since he stabbed Kenji with it.)

_I thought you poisoned him badly_

'I did, enough to kill 2 humans.'

Allen pulled the sword out of Kenji, trying to stand up without wobbling. Kenji felt a little light headed from the stabbed, turned around slowly to give a small glare at Allen.

"You wish to fight boy?" said Kenji cracking his neck.

"If it…stops you…then yes…" said Allen, his hand transforming into a gun now.

"Such a good spirit in him," thought Kenji grinning even bigger, "It just wants me to rip his head off."

**A/N I'm still writing down cahpter 4, I may end up stay up all night writing it down, so many ideas in my head I just can't go to sleep see ya in next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4 Looks like a wizards good

**Yeah I would had it up on mother's day, but had to spend time with mom, hope you enjoy this chapter**

Harry bolted up from his bed, startled. A loud explosion and a huge vibration woke everyone up.

"What the hell was that?" thought Harry getting out of bed, noticing half the room was getting dressed.

"I don't know, Neville said it sounded like those muggle bombs. And George and Fred aren't back yet," said Ron. Everyone went to the main room noticing Lavi closing the door behind him.

"So they are already going," said Ron, they noticed some of the girls were looking out the open window. The boys headed to get a glimpse, down a few windows was a hole that looked like a truck was crashed in there, smoke was still around. A lot gasped.

"Bloody hell, what in the world did that?" said Ron; a scream was heard outside, a girls scream.

"Well, it sounds like fun there," said a boys voice, everyone turned around to see a 7th year student. He was transferred to Hogwarts, but no one knows where his old home is. He started heading to the door, opening it.

"We aren't getting involved in this," said Harry.

"Why not? Isn't it obvious those Exorcist are just thinking us wizards are harmless and don't fight? I'm not staying any longer, I feel like watching the fun," he just stood there, showing a small smile, but to them was a small grin. Harry let a gulped, and walked to the door.

"I like what you think," said the boy.

"I'm only doing this because one of them is some I'm very curious about," said Harry, once the 2 left, everyone looked at each other; they all shivered when they heard another scream. Some went out and tried to catch up with Harry and the transferred student.

"I must be crazy doing this…" thought Harry, trying not to give a sharp glare at the boy next to him.

"What's your name, by the way?" said Harry.

"It's Chris, and if you're curious where I'm from, I'm an American person, I go by my own way," said Chris pulling out his wand, taking a deep breath of air. "Ah, just what I wanted to smell."

Harry was lost, until he tripped on something, and some kind of liquid splatter on his face, hands and shirt. It was blood. He looked around to see corpses and blood everywhere, and some slashes in the walls.

"Bloody hell," was all Ron said, he let out a small yell when something grabbed his ankle, it was Fred, his was cover in gun powdered, and blood.

"Oi…what are ya doing here?" he said showing a small painful smile. George was on top of him, knocked out cold.

"Wh-what happened, w-who did this?" said Ron, freaking out so much.

"Don't worry little bro, not all of this blood is ours, we just got blown back….from the explosion," said Fred, they heard a loud SWACK across the hall, and another rumble. A gun fired was also heard too. Ron and Hermione got George off of Fred, while a couple others of students got Fred away. They saw Allen flying in the air and straight to the ground, Kenji appeared too, his hand formed into a gun as well, Harry went to shock to see Allen's arm as a gun too.

"How intriguing," whispered Chris, creeping in a shadow to get a closer look. Kenji's other hand formed into a sword, Allen used his gun hand to stop it from stabbing him.

"So, dear boy, what is your purpose with that arm?" said Kenji as it turned into a whip, wrapped around Allen's arm and swing him up to the ceiling, he coughed out blood. Gravity dropped him back to the ground.

"H…huh?" said Allen, picking up his hand and started shooting again, Kenji dodging easily, picking up Allen again and slamming him into the wall this time.

"What's your purpose to live?" he said, grinning, a gust of wind knocked the air out of him, letting go of Allen's arm, he turned to see Leanlee, using one of the curtains to stay up, black starts were around where she was bitten. But they weren't spreading.

"Akuma poison!?" thought Allen, Leanlee shot another one, but Kenji was able to dodge it. Harry said a spell to put up a spell up, but it repels the attack back, when Kenji go up, it hit him straight in the spine. When the dust was gone, a huge hole went through his stomach, but immediately his skin started attaching themselves back together. His arm turned to a whip and headed straight at Leanlee's heart.

'No…don't kill her.'

_Peh, who gives you the order to tell me who I should not kill?_

'Mother, look at your chest.'

He looked down to see the scar is open and bleeding, he didn't realize the pain.

_...Peh. fine..._

The whip already went through Leanlee.

"Oops, guess I didn't stop myself," said Kenji grinning, but then stopped when his chest started hurting him; he pulled his arm back and clutched his chest. Allen was in shock watching Leanlee falling to the ground; he felt rage build up in him. He got up, turning his hand into a sword, and stabbed Kenji in the back, but he dodged easily. He felt something slithering on his ankle, too late to realize until it pulled him down to the ground. Allen tried to get back up, but Kenji kicked him on the forehead to keep him down. His sword-like hand came down, but instead of hearing a 'clonk' Allen heard a 'clash'. Chris stopped the attack with his wand, it formed into a white sword, he forced Kenji's arm back. Hid wand turned back to normal and he yelled:

"Aguamenti!" a jet stream of water shot out of his wand, pushing Kenji, the water switched direction and pushed him up into the ceiling instead. Chris cut it off and let Kenji land back on his 2 feet, but wobbled to the ground.

"Well, I guess you didn't expect a wizard to pop up," said Chris, the water was still connected to his wand, ready to strike Kenji again. Allen weakly looked up to the boy, trying to not to pass out.

"A wizard?" thought Kenji, spitting blood out of his mouth, his shadow scurry into another shadow. Chris was a little lost in thought when he noticed Kenji's black and white pupil eye, his white eye shine while the black just swarm around like blood dripping down a window sill. A huge shadow demon bird popped out from Chris's shadow, he was able to dodge it in time, he grabbed the bird by the tail pulled it towards him, and stabbed his want into his stomach and yelled.

"Crucio," it was one of the 3 forbidden spells. The bird screech in pain and it vanish. Kenji appeared out of the fog, grabbed Chris by the neck and slammed him into a wall. He flinched but showed a small smile.

"You sure are good using something to distract me," said Chris, ignoring the fact that he's being choked. "But not good enough."

"Hm?" Kenji felt something stab him in the guts, it was Chris's wand.

"Flagrate," a huge explosion happen in him, causing his back to explode, Kenji's eyes widen as he wobbled backwards, it hurt even though his skin started to attach itself back together.

"Now then…let's see…" Chris was behind him, his wand at his heck, "if this one will work." Allen sat up and pointed his gun at Kenji.

"…!" Kenji noticed he was trapped.

"Avada…" Chris started saying, every student gasped, and another forbidden spell.

"Don't do it!" yelled Harry, Allen shot, Chris side stepped the other bullets going through Kenji.

"Kedavra!" the burst of green light spark out and hit Kenji, his eyes widen as he fell to his knees, and then his body falling forward and collapse on the ground. Chris just wipes his shoulder while putting his wand up. Allen was too tired to be in shock and in awe; he never knew a wizard could do that with a stick. Crowley appeared with Leanlee in his hands, the black stars gone.

"I sucked out the akuma blood, but I don't know if she's still alive," said Crowley. Hermione came in front of Chris, and slapped him.

"Feisty…" he said rubbing his cheek.

"Why did you use 2 forbidden spells?" yelled Hermione, Chris just looked at her as if she was dumb.

"Which ones were forbidden? I learned all those spells in my 4th year. You know your school is way different then mine from America," said Chris. "And anyways, they were going to kill him anyways, so I thought I would help them out." Finders came with teachers and also Dumbledore.

"Students, go with the teachers now, you scouts can help get Allen up and the ones that are still alive," said Dumbledore. Once all the kids left, Lavi was being helped by 2 Finders.

"Hey…what are you going to do to them?" he asked.

"We will erase what they saw tonight."

_Later on early in the morning_

"Well that sure is odd," said Komui through the black golem, "Both Allen and Leanlee had enough akuma blood in them to kill off more than just 2 people. Why didn't it spread quickly?" Allen's arm and ribs were bandaged up, Lavi's stomach was bandaged too, Kanda had fully healed and just sat there to talk to Komui.

"So are you saying this boy isn't a Noah?" said Kanda.

"If he had the Crosses on his head then he is one, but I'm more curious of one having akuma blood in him. I would like for you to find the body and send it to me." Cross banged the hospital wing open, making everyone jump; he searched the room until his eye caught a sight of Allen.

"Boy! I need you for a second," he said grabbing Allen by his right arm and yanking him away.

"W-what? W-why?" said Allen, now feeling sick to the stomach.

"Just shut up and come if you don't wish to get hit in the head," said Cross giving him a small glare, Allen just gulped and followed him with his head down.

After the door closed, everyone was quiet for a while.

"Um, may I ask something?" said Lavi, the black golem nodded.

"His skin started attaching itself back together once that wizard…Chris, when he shot a fire through him. And also his chest started bleeding when he attacked Leanlee; I'm surprised he missed her heart."

_With Cross and Allen_

Cross pushed Allen in his office, he scanned through outside and closed his door. His office was normal except with one corner with different kinds of hammer and tools (some that are use to fix Allen's arm) and also he noticed a glass box with more then 10 innocent!  
"I…is that why a lot of akuma's been attacking us?!" he thought, he snapped out when Cross tossed down the body of Kenji in front of him.

"Y-you had the body?" said Allen pointing at it.

"Yeah so? It's not like I was planning to get rid of it from the scene he made last night," said Cross crouching down, "and I want you to use your eye, there's something I want to see."  
"H-huh?"

"Just do it, I'm still confused why I'm asking you, bean sprout," said Cross. Allen let out a sigh, but transformed his eye, the one that let's everyone around him see. They both went to shock, they saw a soul, but not bandaged up. Her skin wasn't rotten, long blonde hair is still smooth; the tears looked endless on her face. Black chains were holding her down, keeping her near Kenji's body. What confuses Allen the most was the white bandages that keep the soul trap were ripped open, meaning she's free, but he noticed they were connecting again slowly. Allen got up and was about to touch the chains, but some sword stabbed his arm; he looked up to see a black figure behind the crying woman, only can see its eyes and grinning face. It chuckled at Allen before it vanished.

"W-what was that?" he thought, he looked down at the body, and placed 2 fingers on his neck, he though his heart stopped after feeling warm skin and….

**A/n ohh, I'm good, a clippy lol, I think some can guess very well, next chapter may come in a bit late (I think on Friday or sooner) but me hope you loved it**


	5. Chapter 5 Chris good or bad?

**It finally up, took a while but here ya go **

_T-thump…T-thump…T-thump_

Allen felt Kenji's heart beating, he's still alive.

"B-but, wasn't he hit with that death spell?" said Allen examining the body, his back wasn't moving up or down to breath, why was his heart still beating? Cross just nodded while drinking a cup of tea.

"I only have 2 guesses to this," said Cross, "1: maybe the Noah power is keeping him alive. 2: that young woman is holding his soul," he said pointing at the crying lady.

"Well, can we do this some other time when I'm not tired?" said Allen letting out a yawn.

"Sure, whatever, but don't let anyone follow you, I know Komui has other plans when he finds out I have the body," said Cross. Allen just mumbled while walking outside of the office, closing the door behind him. He started walking with his eyes closed, but he felt something tugging his hair to the direction to go. It was Tim trying to make sure he keeps walking instead of falling asleep right now, but once it heard some people coming, it flew straight in Allen's coat, almost freaking Allen out.

"Gah! Tim, what are you-"

"Who are you talking to?" said Ron, Harry was with him too.

"Oh…uh…sorry, I'm half asleep and…I thought I say masters gargoyle tearing up the curtains again," said Allen making stuff up from his head. Tim heard and bit Allen on the back.

"Ow!" he rubbed his back, knowing well that Tim scotched somewhere else in his coat.

"Backache?"

"N-…yes…I hate being up all night," said Allen, "and when Tim gets mad."

"Then do you need help to get back to the dorms?" said Harry, Allen shook his head, but then a hand was on his left shoulder, it was Chris.

"I'll do it, I'm heading there since I left my wand next to my bed," said Chris showing a kind smile.

"Isn't it suppose to be in your pocket?" said Ron.

"I practiced last night, so I was a little busy last night," said Chris.

"Wow, so they don't remember what happened last night," thought Allen when Harry and Ron left, Chris showing Allen the way to the dorms.

"Don't you think it's a shame, Allen?' said Chris breaking the silence. Allen was lost.

"Ah, yeah, you're 'half asleep', well I'm just saying it's a shame that the teacher erased their memories from last night," said Chris looking bored; Allen stopped walking, in shock.

"You still know?"

"Of course, it's really easy to sneak out of the line when they think no one will leave. I see no point in doing that, they should know wizards find out very fast."

Allen took a glimpse to notice his smile turned into a grin.

"Freaky…are all Americans like this?" thought Allen, Chris looked down, pushed Allen into the wall and punched him in the stomach. Allen flinched with wide eyes, but then collapsed. Chris caught him.

"Ohwell, you should sleep…" he said now carrying the knocked out Allen to the dorms.

_Breakfast time with the Harry group_

"Hey does anyone have that psycho professor?" said a 2nd year looking at her schedule.

"I guess not that many want Professor Cross as their teacher," said Harry looking at his schedule, he noticed he got Cross's room, but it doesn't say what he's going to teach.

"Hm…same thing too, Harry?" said Ron, seeing he has Cross on his list too. Harry shrugged, started eating breakfast, while Hermione was guessing what Cross is going to teach. Once everyone got done they started heading to their 1st class, some noticed Kanda talking to Peeves (the most awesome prankster ghost in the school lol) in Japan. A box full of what looked like candy and other stuff was next to Kanda's feet.

"What the? When did Peeves know how to talk in Japan?" said Ron.

"Who cares, at least he isn't using that stuff," said one of the 3rd years, "for once he's occupied with something."

"Hm, it's quite rare to see him use his former language," said Lavi, pooping out of the blue, some of the students jumped or screamed a little.

"Sorry, I do that to everyone. The names Lavi," said Lavi waving hello and smiling.

"Lavi! Get over here now!" He flinched when he heard Bookman yell his name. Lavi climbed up the curtains, an old man threw a needle, ripping the silk, causing Lavi to fall flat to the ground. Bookman started dragging Lavi by the foot, his back on the ground while being pulled.

"Stupid apprentice, there's no time for greetings or flirting around. It's a good thing this place is smaller then the headquarters," said the Bookman, Lavi just sighed while placing his hands behind his hand, he looked behind him to see some of the students following them.

"Eh?"

"Our class is this way," said Hermione.

"Hey Panda, I can walk you know, I'm not that young an-"

Bookman swing him as if Lavi was a bat into armor; it clashed down on Lavi, you could see his hand twitching from the pile.

"Then hurry up," said Bookman with an anger mark on his head. Lavi got out quickly, but bleeding on the head, and started following Bookman, feeling light headed.

"Old man, was that necessary for a punishment?" said Lavi pulling out a tissue and whipping the blood off.

"Would you like to be thrown into a wall for punishment instead?" said Bookman.

"Eh…I'll deal with stuff that's not attached to the wall, they seem softer."

"Harry, are the Exorcist teachers ruff or something?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"It looks like it," said Harry, now wondering what they go through to train. The 2 exorcist went into one of the potion classrooms, as the rest headed towards Cross room. Once they got there, they heard a lot of noises in the room.

"Damn it Miranda! Help me get this lion back in the cage! You're worthless!" yelled Cross.

"B-but, it's too big, it may bite me!" they Miranda, she let out a scream when they heard a lion roar.

"You wuss, if Allen can do this then so can- hey! Get away from there you stupid cat!"

Everyone backed away from the door very slowly.

"Miranda, do something for once and get this out of here! I don't need some huge cat swallowing them! And make sure no akuma's get any!" The door swung open and Miranda ran out and closed the door quickly.

"Ah! Um…" she knocked on the door, "Cross! The students are here."

"Damn it! Tell them to wait, my hands are full!" he yelled, a loud bang against the wall made Miranda jumped. She bowed to the group before leaving quickly, knowing they heard Cross.

"Now I'm scared to know what today's lesson is," murmured Ron. After a minute of silence in the room, Cross opened the door, the huge golem still on his head.

"Stop starring and get in," said Cross, the whole room was a mess, stacks of cages full of animals were against the walls as far away from the back or side of the desk. Most of the group used their wand to clean up the mess around their seats.

"…Heh…guess those sticks are useful in some ways," said Cross stretching before sitting down near his desk.

"Don't you have one Professor Cross?" said Malfoy floating a little glass ball with his wand.

It broke instants when a loud SWAK was heard, Cross had a whip out in his hands.

"Why would I need one when I have my own power source?" said Cross, Malfoy felt uncomfortable, and put his wand up.

"Well then…Professor, what is the meaning of this class?"

"To teach you how to use your own power, not this, "he grabbed the closest wand and snatched it up, "stick to rely on."

"Is that even possible?" said Hermione.

"Of course it is, smarty mouth, if you mostly rely with the stick," he tossed it back to the student, "then you won't be able to block all the spell attacks."

"Peh…there's no way to block, what stupid nonsense," said Malfoy, rolling his eyes.

"Ok…since you put it that way Barbie-wanna-be, shoot me with a spell…how about that death spell," said Cross, standing on his desk, so Malfoy can have a good shot at him. He flinched, mostly shocked, everyone else gasped or murmured.

"Come on, if you have a tuff mouth like that, then you can obviously hit a teacher."

"You're-"He stopped when someone opened the door, Chris came in with a brown box, tossed it on Cross's desk and was about to leave.

"Hold it…Chris was it?" he stopped and looked back. Cross got down from the desk.

"Yes it is, what you want Cross?" said Chris.

"Shoot me with the death spell," said Cross, Chris raised an eyebrow, then let out a small laugh.

"You're funny professor, but if you want me to, ok, let me know when to shoot," said Chris while pulling out his wand.

"What!?" the whole class thought, Chris was actually going to shoot at a teacher.

"Ready when you are Chris."  
"With pleasure," he cleared his mouth. "Avada Kedavra!"

_With Lavi and Bookman_

"I will be the substitute since Professor Snape is out today," said Lavi, reading the potion book and writing all at once. Bookman went in one room to get all the ingredients on the list, and gave them to the students.

"Ok…" said Lavi picking up the book to see what they were going to make. "Truthful Potion, I'll check to make sure you get it right," said Lavi, getting ready to try out making this potion. "Alright, my first time doing this," he thought. A soft shake that anyone could barely notice caught Lavi's attention. He gave a small glance at Bookman, who felt it too. Lavi put down the book and headed out the door. He halted and waited to feel the small vibration again. The vibration came again in 10 seconds; he followed it, waited for it to come back.

"Hm…That's odd, every 10 seconds the vibration comes again," thought Lavi, he noticed Miranda using her innocent to reverse the attack of 2 akuma's. Lavi also noticed the box full of innocent.

"Wha…wha…how did you get all those!?" said Lavi in shock as he pulled out his hammer, it grew bigger and destroyed one akuma, but the other one exploded by itself. Lavi didn't know but he did heard a gun go off, once the dust cleared off he saw Chris, but his blonde hair looked longer then before, and also noticed a machine gun looked like it was formed into his right arm.

"Uh-oh…hello," said Chris showing a nervous smile, the gun sank in his arm and a dart gun came out of his arm.

"What the hell?" thought Lavi dodging a few darts, he found an opening to attack Chris, and he noticed the hammer coming at him. Chris right arm skin spurted as if it was water, and it formed into a shield to block.

"I'm sorry for doing this," said Chris once he shot the dart into Lavi's neck, once he collapsed you could hear someone yell.

"Matthew what the…" A fist hit 'Chris' in the face, it was…another Chris??? "What the fuck are you doing out here! You're supposed to be in the dorms!" the one called Matthew formed his arms back to normal while standing back up and rubbing his face.

"Well…the lady with the odd bracelet had so much innocent I couldn't help myself!" whined Matthew.

"You're a stupid br-…did you said she had innocent?"

"Yes…but I don't know if-"

"You were trying to steal 13 innocent here? Matthew you fucking idiot!" yelled Chris throwing the box at him, he caught it.

"Go back to the dorms now! We don't need people knowing about you!" yelled Chris, really pissed off now. Matthew flinched when he saw a sword came out from his chest, Kanda was behind him. Kanda snatched the glass box and slid it out of the way, and pulled out his sword and sliced at Matthew's shoulder. Chris hid his shock when Matthew fell to the ground.

"Peh…been hanging with an akuma I presume…" said Kanda giving a glare at Chris. He gave a small grin to Kanda.

"Oh ho, so he doesn't know…yet," thought Chris cracking his neck. "I would say that, but were you eavesdropping on the talk?"

"Yes…does that make you an-" Kanda stopped when Chris left arm transformed into a nail gun, using his right hand to hold the gun steady.

"A what again?" said Chris still grinning, unlocking the safety lock on the gun.

_Back in Cross classroom_

The class expected to hear Cross collapsed, but he's still standing, holding the spell as a ball in his hand.

"See? If you learn well you could even vanish it," said Cross, closing his hand, and the spell vanished, "it's very rare to see someone do this."

Ron raised his hand.

"Yes, red-head brat?"

"Uh…so if we learned this, then will we be able to cast spells without a wand?" Chris rolled his eyes, Cross itched his head thinking about it.

"Maybe, I think it may be possible, never really thought about it."

"I'm leaving, good bye," said Chris before closing the door.

"Now the, for all your answers about the animals, they are also part of teaching you to use this technique. If you don't wish to deal with a lion or anything that scares you, then change classes if you wish," said Cross, the golem on his head started squirming and started flying out the open door.

"Hey, get back here," said Cross getting up and walking out of the classroom.

"I think this guy is crazy," said Hermione, "he's completely insane."

"Well, don't you think it would be nice to do that? I mean he was holding the death spell in his hand," said Ron, Harry was about to saw something until a loud gun was heard, everyone screaming and hiding under their desk. Harry got up and ran out the class and ran where he can see Cross now running.

"Where is he-" Tim came behind and head butted Harry in the head, knocking him out, it flew around in circles above Harry, whistling to itself.

_With Cross_

Cross stood where he saw a blood line heading to another direction.

"Hm…someone's been stabbed here," thought Cross, he noticed a dart on Lavi's and Miranda's neck, and saw a few nails in the ground and on the walls.

"Nails…gun….nail gun? Who the hell has that?" thought Cross, he stopped when he heard someone coughing, he turned around to see Kanda nailed to the wall, it was hard to tell if the nails were in his skin. Also, there were nails around Kanda that made a huge cross. Cross saw his golem stabbed with Kanda's sword.

"Wow…" said Cross, now trying to figure out what to do in a situation like this.

_Matthew and Chris_

"Chris…thank you for the help," said Matthew, still bleeding, they were on the roof, and Chris has a bazooka on his left shoulder, aiming at something.

"Whatever, you should know the reason to not show yourself," said Chris, "thanks to that, I weakened the defense in this castle."

"Sorry, do you think master will be mad?" said Matthew. Chris took a shot of the bazooka at 3 level 2 akuma's; the explosion killed all 3 of them.

"It depends, idiot, I guess since they will get a blood sample on the ground you will have to take my place until your wound heals."

"Alright! Freedom at last!" cheered Matthew, but stopped when his arm throbbed in pain.

**a/n yeah next one may take a while since I put this other guy in, but hoped you enjoyed it see ya in next chapter.**

"But don't act like that in the school! I don't act like that!" yelled Chris.

"…Fine…" pouted Matthew.


	6. Chapter 6 meeting

**Here's the next one, I finished this in one day, so I hope ya'll enjoy it and thanks for the reviews**

Allen woke up with Tim head butting him on the head over and over again.

"Uh…I'm up…stop hitting me…" mumbled Allen, grabbing the golem; it tried to help him sit up. Allen stopped when a huge pain was on his stomach. Was it the wound? Allen unbuttons his jacket, and pulled up his shirt to see. A huge bruise was on his stomach, he was confused why he had a bruise.

"Huh…how did I…" a flashback of Chris hitting Allen in the stomach came into mind. Allen's eyebrow twitched from the anger, he looked out the window to realize it was sunset, he tucked his shirt and started putting his jacket back on until someone came in the room.

"There you are, and you just woke up?" Allen jumped form the sudden guest, he turned around to see a blonde hair boy, with a camera dangling around his neck.

"The names Collin, I was told to look for you and as fast as possible," said Collin waiting patiently for Allen to get done butting up his jacket and started following Collin.

"Who told you to go get me?" said Allen, making sure the glove on his left hand won't fall off easily.

"I don't know, Professor Dumbledore said someone named Komui wants to see al the exorcist here in the school," said Collin. Allen felt a little scared, wondering why Komui is over here.

"Hey Allen, look what I got," said Collin.

"Hm?" said Allen, once he turned his head where Collin was, he got a big flash in the eyes, blinding him.

"Agh! W-hat the!" said Allen rubbing his eyes.

"Thank you," said Collin cheerfully while walking off, Allen was lost until Miranda came into view and told him to follow her.

"The students aren't allowed to go any further from there," said Miranda.

"Yes, but it still doesn't answer the blinding light," said Allen still rubbing his eyes. "Anyways, what happened while I was asleep during t he day?"

"During the day? We were looking for you for the past 2 days so far," said Miranda. Allen froze, feeling the pain in his stomach.

"How hard did he hit me?" thought Allen, he was cut off when a book hit him straight on the forehead.

"How could you do that to my Leanlee!" he heard Komui yell, Allen got up quickly, to see an angry Komui.

"H-huh? What did I do?" said Allen crawling away from Komui, he bumped into Cross. Tim was there, showing a little picture screen of Allen and Leanlee kissing.

"Erk…"

"Wow…even though you knew he would get mad, you still kissed her?" said Cross.

"It…it wasn't like that! I mean Komui, don't hurt me!" said Allen, noticing the huge drill in Komui's hands.

"Brother! Stop it," yelled Leanlee, hitting him upside of his head.

"I…I will explain! Just let me explain myself Komui…" said Allen now hiding behind Cross. Lavi was sitting down on the ground; Kanda was still standing, entertained by the commotion.

"Fine…" said Komui, but won't put the drill down, "start explaining."

"W-well you see…these 2 twins with red hair-"

"Fred and George," said Kanda, Allen looked at him, his arms were bandaged up, but he didn't bother asking what happened to him.

"They were being chased by one of the teachers, and they crashed into me and I swallowed something that they were carrying."

"What was it? Was it wizard candy?" said Komui, lowering the drill a little.

"I really don't know…all I know is that they said I swallowed something called Falling in love candy," said Allen.

"I don't believe you one bit," said Komui, Leanlee hit him again.

"Nii-san, I saw him swallow it," said Leanlee, "Now will you please tell us why you needed to see everyone?" Komui rubbed his head and sighed, dropping the drill.

"Well, I came to tell you that there may be a student that's a Noah or an exorcist, it's really hard, but Bookman and Cross said there's been someone killing the akuma's coming in," said Komui, Cross and Bookman nodded.

"From the coordinates from the bullets and missiles, they are coming from the roof," said Bookman.

"Yes, they still come even though we got the box full of innocent in headquarters," said Lavi, "what do you think they are still coming over here?"

"Maybe because we are wielding innocent too you idiot," said Kanda.

"Good point there."

"And also, I need Allen here to use your eye to check on everyone, I believe it will show the aura of the Noah right? Well, done talking time for Allen's punishment," said Komui picking up his drill.

"W-what!? I told you what happened!" said Allen standing up and backing away.

"I know, but you still kissed her!"

"B-b-but…" Allen started running away as fast as possible, away from Komui.

"Should we help?" said Lavi watching Komui chase right after Allen.

"Nah, let them have fun, as long Komui don't kill him I'm by it," said Cross.

"And you are his master?" said Leanlee before activating her boots and left to go help Allen.

"Ugh…and they call themselves Exorcist," mumbled Chris hiding in a shadow, he sneaked away and headed back up to the roof, "damn it's boring, maybe I'll go shoot some more akuma's whenever they come."

_With a couple of people_

"Man I hate it when Quiddditch practice gets done late, I'm hungry," said Ron, Harry was with him carrying the broomsticks.

"It's part of getting ready for the games, at least you're doing better blocking the goals," said Harry.

"Yeah…only a little be-"

"Please Komui! I said I was sorry!" Allen ran by them, and the 2 saw some guy laughing evilly, chasing Allen behind.

"Sorry won't work until I get you!" yelled Komui, Ron and Harry just stared at the 2 running by, until a blur passed by them. Harry tossed Ron's broomstick to him while Harry started to get on his Firebolt (his broomstick)

"What are you doing Harry?" said Ron, also getting on his broomstick, Harry bolted off, and Ron was able to catch up with him since Harry wasn't going that fast.

"What else? I'm going to go help Allen," said Harry, they halted when they noticed Leanlee going very fast.

"Whoa" said Ron; they were on each on her side, almost losing her concentration.

"Wha? Where did you come from?' said Leanlee, she can see they were riding on broomsticks.

"What's going on with Allen and that one guy?" said Harry.

"Well…let's just say Allen got my brother mad, do you think you can catch up to him faster?" said Leanlee, "Allen sure is fast when he's scared."

"No problem, Ron just head back I'll tell you everything later," said Harry, going faster, passing Komui and beside Allen.

"Hey! Allen, do you think you can jump on?" said Harry, Allen looked at him, noticed the broomstick.  
"I…I can try," said Allen, he grabbed Harry's hand, and jumped on, trying to get the hang of being on a broomstick.

"Hang on tight…" said Harry, putting his goggle on, "because I'm going to speed up a few 10 miles per hour." In a blink, Harry went from 50 to 90 miles per hour, disappearing in Komui's sight.

"What? Where did he go?" said Komui stopping, Leanlee stopped as well.

_On the roof_

Allen and Harry were on the roof; Allen was still trembling from his 1st time riding a broomstick.

"T…thank you…" said Allen, his hands feel numb.

"No problem," said Harry, eyeing his left hand, it was well covered with the glove.

"Hey, why is it that your left hand is the only one with a glove on mostly? Isn't it hot to be wearing one?"

"Uh…well…" said Allen, trying to figure out what to say, he sighed, knowing he won't be able to make anything up, he was going to reply until a missile almost hit them.

"Well…how surprising to see Allen and the famous wizard Harry Potter," said Chris, holding a bazooka, Allen noticed this, and let his eye transform, he was human.

"Oh, don't bother with that stupid eye," said Chris, picking up the weapon and ready to aim again.

"Liberaccorpus!" Yelled Harry, shooting out a spell that looked like blue ropes, heading straight at Chris.

"Delectrius!" yelled Chris, he shot a missile that formed into black waves and disband the spell. He formed his other hand into an AK-47 and aimed it at them.

"Incendio!' each gun fire was a little fire ball, Allen pulled off his left glove, transformed it into the claw form, and protected the both of them. Harry knew there was no time to be in shock about the hand. Chris was getting ready to say another spell until Leanlee came out of nowhere and high kicked him in the face. He was flown into in the air, but Matthew came and caught him, landing on the ground softly. Lavi and Kanda appeared too.

"Shit…busted," said Chris once he hit Matthew to let him go.

"Now we're in trouble," said Matthew, getting into a battle stance, forming his right arm into a machine gun. Allen formed his hand into a gun and started shooting; Matthew turned his other hand into a huge shield. He started charging at Harry, keeping the shield up to block the attacks, he whacked Allen's gun, formed his hand into a sword, and stabbed at Harry, but he grabbed it with his bare hands, stopping it from stabbing him in the head. His hand started bleeding from the sharp end.

"How long can you hold that with your own hands?" said Matthew, pushing the sword down harder. He stopped when the place started to get cold, so did Chris.

"What…" said Matthew, forming his arms back to normal, a wand came out of his hand and held it tight.

"What's going on?" said Allen, Leanlee, Kanda, and Lavi were confused, until they saw what looked like 15 akuma's, and 20 odd looking guys in ragged cloaks.

"Dementors!" yelled Harry and Matthew, Chris just mostly stared at all the akuma's. Chris turned his arms to normal, and you can also notice an anger mark on his forehead.

"You fucking akuma's…" he clapped his hands and they both formed into a rocket launcher, "are fucking pissing me off!!" he shot one and exploded, killing off 4 akuma's from the big explosion. "Matthew! Get these Dementors out of here!"

"Uh…ok…" said Matthew, seeing all the Dementors, "I think I can't deal with all of them…"

Harry stood up and pulled out his wand out of his pocket, ignoring the pain from his hands, Matthew noticed this and said the same spell at the same time with Harry.

"Expectto Patranum!" the 2 spells got rid of 10 but the other 10 head straight on to Allen and Kanda. Kanda pulled out his sword, and stabbed it in the chest, but once that happened, he started hearing a familiar voice, he twitched, almost forgetting where he was, and sliced off the arm, causing the thing to vanish. Lavi formed his hammer and went right after 2, before they vanished once they got smashed; Lavi felt an odd chill down his back.

"Expectto Patranum!" yelled Harry, getting rid of one more. Chris shot one more rocket launcher before forming his hand back to normal and jumped in the air. Lighting started to form around his arm and dig his hand into one akuma causing it to explode. Allen shot 3, but then one came behind him and grabbed him by the head.

"Allen…never give…up," it was Mana's voice, memories flashed back in his head, he felt paralyzed to move, he didn't even knew until Leanlee high kicked it away, he still felt cold. He felt sick. He snapped out of it when he realized a few people were staring at him. Matthew vanished the last 2 Dementors. Chris came back down, still looked like he was still pissed.

"Allen…are you alright?" said Lavi, he notice he was shivering.

"Oh…y-yeah…I just remembered something…" said Allen.

"That's what a Dementor does to you, it sucks out your happiness once it gets close enough," said Harry, "it's the 1st step for them before they take your soul."

"Wha…when did he get up here?" said Lavi, didn't notice Harry there. Allen sighed.

"Well, we were up here and all of a sudden Chris shot us with some odd gun."

"It's called a bazooka, moron," said Chris itching his head, "and you don't need to be explaining this shit to me."

"This night was a big pack then the other nights," said Matthew chewing on his fingernail.

"Hey wait a minute, who's side are you on anyways?" said Harry pointing at Chris and Matthew, "1st you attacked me and Allen, and then you started helping us fight the Dementors and those odd creatures? Whose side are you on anyways?"

"You know, wizard boy has a point…" said Kanda still has his sword out, "and since I remembered one thing, why the hell did you nail me to the wall?"

"Because I was bored…there's nothing to do here," said Chris letting out a yawn.

"What?!" said Kanda getting ready to attack him, but Lavi used his hammer to hold him away.

"Hey…I didn't kill you…I wasn't that bored to kill…"

"Chris…I'm tired, can we go now?" said Matthew.

"Fine…oh and by the way, we are on neither side, we were sent here by our boss, not telling why," said Chris walking off.

_In Cross's office_

Kenji was chained to a metal chair, looking bored and mad.

"Damn it, I ask for him to get food and he's been gone since sunset…" thought Kenji "is this I get for waking up?"

'How can you think of food when we are stuck?'

_Shut up, healing and keeping you alive takes a lot of energy._

'What's the point? If that was supposed to kill me then let it.'

He was quiet.

_Little one…do you wish to die that badly?_

'I don't really care…everyone dies, so I see no point in wasting your time saving me.'

_Peh…you still don't get it don't you short stuff?_

'Guess I don't…'

They stopped when they heard someone trying to unlock the door; Kenji acted like he was still dead. A few Finders came in and noticed Kenji.

"There it is, let's get it quickly before Cross gets here," said one of the Finders, they unchained him and started carrying him out of the room.

'Well…this seems easy to get out of.'

_Heh, you're right._

Kenji's whole body was cover in spikes, killing the 2 Finders carrying him; he cut off the head of the Finder in front.

"Now that I'm free, I got to finish our mission," said Kenji

'Please clean up the mess you made.'

_Peh…since you said please I'll do it, but not again._

After he cleaned up the mess he strolled around.

_Hey little one...are you asleep?_

He got no reply, so to him that meant he was fast asleep. He sighed in realived, wanting some quiet time to talk to himself, he looked at the mirror once he stopped in front of it.

_Heh, someone that kills and I still don't want one person dying...how pathetic of me..._

**a/n: yeha it took long for me to figure out how to end it, hope you liked it**


	7. Chapter 7 The Next Day

**Here's next chapter enjoy!!!!**

The next morning Harry was tired, he couldn't sleep after talking with the crazy guy named Komui and Professor Dumbledore, he told Komui to trust me, but why the hell was he threatening me not to touch his sister?

"He must be over protected for her…" thought Harry, eating breakfast, he told Ron and Hermione of what happened last night, Matthew was playing as Chris and was sitting with the group.

"Hey…Leanlee," whispered Lavi.  
"What is it?" said Leanlee

"Is it just me or does Matthew eat like a pig just like Allen?" she looked up to see both Allen and Matthew eating as if there was no tomorrow.

"They look like they're having an eating contest," said Ron.

"What? I haven't had a decent meal ever since I came here," said Matthew after swallowing down his food, and taking a drink from his goblet. "And this school has better food too."

"How much food did they give you in America school?" said Hermione.

"Well…since you put it that way…I was taught by some people that were in prison, but thay escaped, and taught Chris and I how to use magic and to use our powers," said Matthew, ignoring them staring at him in disbelief.

"You were taught by criminals?" said Lavi, Allen slowed down eating to listen to the conversation.

"You know after living with them for a few years, they don't seem that bad. Once boss found us he put us into their care, telling them to teach us this wizard power powers."

"Who taught you to form into weapons?" asked Kanda, not eating at all and complaining about the kitchen not having any soba.

"Why our boss did when we were old enough," said Matthew and started eating again.

"Sir Walker," Toma said, once he found the familiar white hair.

"Hi Toma, so you're still alive after that incident?" said Allen.

"Yes I'm quite surprise he didn't kill me fully like he did to all my friends…I also came here to tell you that Cross is looking for you," said Toma.

"Uh…" said Allen, trying to find a good excuse to not to go. "OW!" he felt Timcanpy bite his shoulder.

"Alright, I'll go," said Allen getting up. Matthew looked up and showed a greeting smile.

"Why hello, never seen you around the castle," said Matthew.

"I patrol outside the school grounds Mr. Chris," said Toma, he cover his mouth and coughed a little, gave a small bow before leaving. Matthew got up and pulled out 3 bags and started filling them up with food.

"What the- are you going to save those for snacks?" asked Ron.

"Nope, I just know my brother and that old man named book, and that vampire guy may be hungry," said Matthew.

"His name is Crowley," said Allen, Lavi, and Leanlee all at once.

"But that sounds gay…can I call him Dracula?"

None of them didn't want to argue, all of them felt tired even though they had a couple hours of sleep. Matthew started walking out and once he closed the huge doors he let out a deep sigh.

"Man...I feel scared being near so many exorcists," said Matthew as his eyes changed from blue to purple, examining the walls while heading to the main hall where the stairs are moving.

"No ones around, I'll take the faster way," thought Matthew, he jumped up and landed on the 3rd floor he kept doing this until he got to the top floor. Once he opened the door he let out a cheery tone.  
"I brought breakfast, for Dracula, Chris, and for Old Bookman!" he said, Chris and Bookman both hit Matthew on the head, Chris grabbed the food and started eating. Bookman caught the other 2 bags; Crowley was lying on the ground, about to pass out from fighting akuma's all night.

"Waah! I bring food and this is the thanks I get?" said Matthew sitting up and rubbing his head while a few tears were in his eyes.

"There's no point in giving Crowley any food, he had some akuma blood during some battles," said Bookman.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Old Bookman, everyone except Allen are still in the cafeteria. Allen was sent to Cross."

"I believe it's about Kenji's body, because 3 Finders went to go look for it, but we found the 3 wrapped up neatly in white bed sheets. Even the head was wrapped up tight enough so the blood doesn't get on the carpets," said Bookman. Matthew glanced at Chris when he noticed he stopped eating.

"Kenji you say?" said Chris, Bookman nodded.

"Then if that brat is here, then there's probably a couple of Noah's around since they know how berserk his Noah form may go if he over do his kills," said Matthew. "And I think…that's the reason why there's so many akuma's here."

"Who knows…" said Bookman. Chris just grinned and started itching his forehead, when his hair moved; a black cross was seen on his forehead before his blonde hair covered it up.

"At least it's fun decreasing the akuma population.  
"Yeah but there's so many in Japan," said Matthew.

_With Cross and Allen_

"What do you want me to do Master?" said Allen hiding under the teachers desk from Cross, who was so mad of Kenji disappearing.

"I want you to check every single Finder and corner to find Kenji, I still have questions for that boy," said Cross. "And I'm guessing he may still be hanging around since I put enough poison in his food to make him sick." He unlock one of the huge cages, a female lion dashed out and pounced on Allen.  
"Ack!"

The lion started purring and licking his face.

"Go ahead and take Sela with you, she can smell out the sent, and seem to miss you for the past year," said Cross watching Allen trying to get the lion to stop licking his face.  
"W…why do I…need to…take her? OW!" Timcanpy popped out curious of Allen falling, Sela saw Timcanpy and tried to grab it with her paw, it flew out and she hit Allen on the head instead.

"To sniff out Kenji and I don't have a dog…" said Cross pulling out a cigarette and light it.

It took Allen a while to get Sela off of him by saying "I miss you too" and petting her head.

"Now Sela, just how I taught you, don't chase anyone," said Allen, Sela let out a small growl and started following Allen out the door. She rubbed against his legs, making him trip a lot.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll play with you after you find someone…alright?" said Allen before almost tripping, but caught his balance, he stopped to the place where he was told where the bodies were found. He watched Sela sniff around and ignore the students gasping and keeping their distance form the lion.

"Now that's a sight there," said a ghost that looked like his head was about to fall off any moment. Allen flinched, still not use to all the odd stuff around here.

"Yeah…long story," said Allen.

"Since when does a carnivore listen to you?" said the ghost.

"I raised her when I found her abandoned. It was when master and I were in Africa."

Allen noticed Sela running, he said sorry to the ghost and followed Sela as fast as he can. Some students let out a soft scream, Allen had to dodge a few people so he can catch up with the lion. Once Sela stopped and looked around, a dead end and nothing but a shadow in a corner.

"I don't see anyone."

His answered came clear when he heard someone coughing, sounded very young too. Sela started growling and getting into pouncing position. Allen took a step forward; he noticed a small child's figure was crawled in that corner. He took a few more steps closer and kneeled down, while transforming his eye to make sure it was Kenji. He saw the young chained up woman, now most of her body was bandaged up, but saw the older form of Kenji sitting next to the younger Kenji. His mouth was moving, but Allen didn't hear what came out.

"So…even in kid form…why does his older form exist?" thought Allen, he noticed the older form turned to notice Allen; the kid turned his head around weakly to see him. He really didn't look well.

"Interesting eye there…" said Kenji in a soft whisper, but Allen heard, just staring at those lifeless eyes made Allen feel like he couldn't move. Kenji's reaction didn't change when he heard Sela growling at him, not liking that glare.

"Sela no…" said Allen scooting a few inches closer to Kenji, he started to turn into his black form.

"I'm not planning to kill you right now," said Allen, "I was told to find you and bring you back to Master Cross."

"I don't trust you exorcist…" said Kenji.

"Is there anyway I can you my trust, so you know I won't hurt you?"

"Your left arm is the innocent, I rather feel more comfortable on your back so you won't attack me," said Kenji getting up while wobbling, he covered his mouth and started coughing; he almost collapsed until Allen caught him.

"Damn it Cross, he made this child too sick" thought Allen as he put Kenji on his back and started walking back to Cross's office.

'Is this a trick?'

_It mustn't if he's not killing you right now while you're weak._

'I think I'll kill him while his guard is down.'

A spike came out of his body and aimed at Allen's neck, he was going to stab through until the spike sank back in his hand.

_You and this exorcist may be enemies, but he trusts you that you won't kill him. Keep your promise boy._

Kenji just sighed.

_I see no point in killing him where there is a lot of eye wittiness around here_.

"You're too nice…" he mumbled.

"Huh?" said Allen.

"My Noah stopped me from killing you…were going to while your hand was holding me," said Kenji. Allen flinched, this Noah kind of reminds him of Tyki.

"Well…I guess he want you to teach some…manners?" said Allen.

"Peh…whatever…isn't that Leanlee over there heading this way?" said Kenji, Allen looked around and spotted Leanlee. It was true, she was heading towards them, Sela didn't growl since the outfit Leanlee was wearing looked the same as Allen's, so she sat don and started licking her paw. Something seemed to be bothering with Leanlee.

"Allen, there you are, there's something I need to-" she stopped when she noticed the pure black hair on Allen's back, Kenji looked up and saw her.

"Uh…I can explain," said Allen.

"Are you taking him to Komui? How did you beat him, I don't see any wounds," said Leanlee walking behind Allen and examine Kenji.

"Actually I'm not…Cross told me to get him since he put poison in his food last night."

"So that's why I don't feel good…" mumbled Kenji, "now I'm putting that general on my list…and maybe that's why my food tasted weird."

Allen started to feel his motions act up. Was that candy still in him?

"How come you're giving him to Cross? Kenji will be fine at the headquarters," said Leanlee.

"I rather not go where there's a lot of exorcist," said Kenji.

'Hm, that candy is still messing with his emotions.'

_Come on let's mess with him while the candy is still in effect_.

'No, it just doesn't seem that much fun since I'm too weak.'

_Damn it._

Kenji flinched, which caused Allen's attention.

"Are you ok?" said Allen placing him on the ground, he was dazing off in space. In his head Tyki was sending a message to all the akuma's and to the Noah's.

"My dear akuma's and family cut off your attack at the school…head towards the Atlantic Ocean…and Kenji…"

Kenji clenched his teeth and held his head with both his hands.

"Kill as many exorcists as you can…if you can't and is stuck; wait for me for Road and I will be on our way back there."

Kenji felt his right hand formed into a sword, grabbed Allen by the collar shirt and placed his sword at his throat

"Allen!" Leanlee was about to activate her boots, but then the ground formed into a claw and grabbed her, trying to squeeze the air out of her. Kenji was trying to refuse to order as much as he can.

"Keep…promise…" he mumbled, his arm started to slowly turn back to normal, the claw let go of Leanlee and sank back into the ground. Kenji loosened his grip, but stood up, using Allen for balance.

"An order?" said Allen.

"I kill exorcist…akuma's heading…somewhere…that's all…I'm saying…" said Kenji before coughing again.

_Somewhere in the sea._

The sun was high above the sea making the water shine. A boat was sailing to the London shore; it looked like it could carry at least 5 people. An African woman wearing an exorcist uniform was sailing the ship, he short dark brown hair in a mini ponytail.

"Jeremy, do you see land yet?" yelled the teenage girl, a young teenager boy with an afro frizzy hair, also wearing an exorcist uniform, the sleeves were ripped off. He was looking through a telescope; his skin was dark but not that dark.

"No I do- oh shit! Akuma's at 12 o'clock," said Jeremy jumping down to the dock, he started banging at one of the doors.

"General!" he said still banging on the door. "Hordes of akuma's are heading straight at us."

"How many? I don't count a "horde" as a number," said a voice behind the door.

"It looks close to…about 200 from how much I can see…most of them looks like level 2 and 3's a bunch of level 1's from above them," said the girl. The door open and a 14-year-old boy came walking out playing with a paddle ball, he was shoulder length to Jeremy , he wore and exorcist but the collar went high to his head that it cover his mouth, sun glasses covered his eyes, pure white hair now blowing from the ocean air (even his eyebrows are white.) The bottom part of his jacket was unbuttoned and his right arm was tucked in his jacket. Also, there was a cross on his back that was almost the size of his body, strapped on. You can notice his hair is shoulder length

"It looks like they were sent here…I have never seen this much sent at 1 general," said the boy.

"General, what should we do? We can't face all of them," said the girl.

You can't…but I can...this may be fun after a month on the sea" said the General, his jacket shook and many pieces of paper started flying out of his jacket, most of them formed into a huge paper airplane, while hundreds of mini airplanes are ready to stab akuma's (like darts.) He jumped on the huge paper airplane; his paddle ball turned into a bible book, and took off at the horde of the akuma's.

"Kill the brat! And then go kill the general!" yelled one of the level 3 akuma's.

"Heh…I am the general…and I guess if you want to fight, I'll give you one," said the boy flipping through his bible, and stopped at a page.

"**_The earth…_**" he started saying, about 100 mini airplanes turned into rock and attacked as many level 1 akuma's until they went into ruble.

"_**The air…**_" another 100 turned into wind, darting into level 2's, hurting them as much before they faded away.

"**_The Fire…_**" this time, the white cross on the book started to glow deep blue, 100 paper airplanes went into flames and stabbed into as many akuma's as possible and exploded like bombs.

"_**The water…**_" the rest of the airplanes turned to water, and in a flashed they went straight through as if they were a hot knife stabbing through butter, the General jumped off the huge airplane

"**_Return…_**" the huge airplane turned into what looked like millions of kunai, exploding and killing off a ¼ of the horde. The bible started to glow and take form.

"**_Return…_**" he sliced at the nearest akuma, slicing it in pieces with his un-transformed bible.

"**_Return!_**" it turned into silver warriors' sword, pure silver.

"And come forth! He raised his right not any higher above his head. He landed on a level 1 akuma. "Kachi Tenchu!" more papers started coming out of his jacket, they started wrapping together until it formed a human body paper puppet. The left over mini paper airplanes flew to Kachi to form wings so it can fly.

"Destroy and free the souls!" yelled General slicing the akuma he was standing on in half before jumping off of it and heading towards his next victim.

"Of course master," said Kachi going another direction and started fighting with them again. Down below the 2 exorcist got prepared for the strays to come after them.

**a/n it ends here, sorry it stop like that I wanted to put up a small example of the new charactors coming in soon, so hoped you enjoyed it!!! yay**


	8. Chapter 8 Kenji's Mother

**Next one up, just to give you a little information I may start being a little busy during summer vacation, so I'll try to put them up each week, and I'm also drawing down the new General, but I may want some help to find out how to put it on fanficiton, review me if you can tell me how .> thank you and enjoy this chapter**

"Akuma's heading to the ocean?" said Cross to Kenji, he started feeling better, but was tied up again.

"Yes…I'm not saying anymore…" said Kenji, feeling light headed. Allen and Leanlee are also in the room with Cross.

'Damn…Old One…'

_Don't call me old, boy_.

'You call me little so I give you name.'

_…Fine, what do you want small fries?_

'Why do I feel the akuma's getting killed, hearing them yelled in pain is making me feel sick again.'

_Deal with it…_

"Master Cross, can you let him feel a little better? What were you thinking of poisoning a kid?" said Allen. Leanlee can notice that Kenji still didn't look well.

"Is he ok?" she said, he was breathing a little deep.

"Hm…who cares? He's a Noah…" said Cross, he whacked Kenji right in the neck and in a puff of smoke, and he was in his 15-year-old form.

"Huh? What the fuck?" said Kenji noticing everyone and felt very uncomfortable being all tied up.

"It's not that hard…" said Cross.

"No wonder those stupid twins always lose to him," thought Kenji glaring at him.

"Well I'm hungry, Allen make sure Leanlee doesn't tell where he is, Tim…you know what to do…" said Cross leaving the room. "Oh yeah, Allen, the twins says you have a few days until that candy wears off," he said before closing the door.

"Why…" said Allen, "I wish it would go away now," he said while sitting down on the rolling chair.

"Well…uh…you just have to last the few days with it…" said Leanlee, making sure she doesn't get close, knowing well what the candy will do. It was quiet mostly, Leanlee already passed out, still tired, Allen was about to passed out until some loud banging caught his attention. He looked up seeing Kenji hitting his head against the wall, using his horn to make holes into the wall.

"W-what are you doing?" said Allen getting up and grabbing both the horns to stop him.

"OW! You retard that hurts!" yelled Kenji, "and I'm bored!" he jerked his head hard enough to get Allen of the ground and swings him into the wall. Leanlee woke up startled.

"So those horns are real? I thought they were part of the design on the hat," said Allen as he fell to the ground and sat up.

"Of course they're real…retard…" said Kenji, getting ready to stab the wall again.

"They are the same color as the chains and that black figure," said Allen rubbing his head.

"Huh?"

"The woman that's chained up…and bandaged up…"

"You…see her?"

'What is he talking about Old Kenji?'

_He's probably tricking us, I'll just play along._

"Yes I can see her…she seems to go if she wants, but the chains are holding her down…can you tell me what's it about?" said Allen

"Huh?" thought Leanlee, she moved in her seat to get a little comfortable.

"Heh…I have no idea what you are talking about…" said Kenji.

_Little One…forgive me for what I'm about to do._

'Huh?'

Kenji stood up and charged at the wall on front of him, and slammed his head into the wall. Leanlee and Allen both into shock and tried to pull Kenji's head out (he made a hole from how hard he head butt the wall.

"What were you doing now!?" Leanlee and Allen said, they noticed dizzy eyes, he shook his head and just dazed off before looking at them.

_Little one, you there?_

He got no answered and sighed out of relief.

"Ok…1st, the younger mustn't know about that…"

"Huh?"

"Look…I did that to knock out the child…" said Kenji now seeing stars floating around his head. "Although it does hurt me too…"

"Isn't there another way instead of hurting yourself?" said Allen.

"I would've, but I'm fucking tied up…if I try to get out I'll get shock by 2,000 voltages…I should know…" mumbled Kenji.

"Uh…back to the conversation…" said Leanlee, "what are you talking about?" Allen pulled out a picture of exactually of the trapped soul, the chains and bandages.

"I didn't know you can draw so good…especially when you tried to draw Miranda…" said Leanlee, Allen sweat drop.

"Master Cross drew it," said Allen in shame of his artwork.

"Ok…1st question…who is this…?" said Leanlee showing the drawing to Kenji.

"That's his mother…" said Kenji.

"How did she die?" Kenji started telling the story from the start when he started to get the crosses on his forehead.

"How horrible," said Leanlee almost going in tears. Allen held them back. Kenji just stared at them in a bored look.

"Then, why is his mother with him? If he's an akuma," said Allen.

"He isn't…they both hated each other before she died, the black chains and my horns are their hatred, mostly the boy…it's really hard to explain how to get rid of her if she started hating him when he slowly started to transform into a Noah.." said Kenji.

"But you know the reason…it's written on your face," said Allen, Kenji twitched.

"Damn it…" thought Kenji.

"The mother is not the akuma, but the chains and that black figure is the akuma," said Kenji going back to the subject.

_They mustn't know…_

"What? Is that even possible?" said Leanlee, he nodded. "And your horns are the same as well?"  
"Yes…but Allen saw Cho when I was saving the little me."

"Cho?" said Allen.

"That's the mothers name…" he sighed before carrying on, "you see my horns connect to the chains and the black figure, the 2 created their own akuma. Their despair created this akuma called 'shadow soul' 2 living souls…what the hell…it's too long to explain…" he let out a yawned and lies down on the ground. "My head hurts to explain the whole thing about the Shadow Soul…"

"W-wait…why not tell us now?" said Allen, but it was too late, Kenji automatically fell asleep. Allen formed his eyes to see the soul, Leanlee saw it too, but the difference is that the chains crawled on Kenji's body, mostly around his head. The black figure was sitting on the chain; Allen got a close up to the forehead of it and noticed a white upside down star.

"It is an akuma," said Allen, the 2 noticed Cho's eyes open slowly and reached out, saying something but Allen couldn't hear. His body tried to get up and reach for her, but he held it back

"Why can't I hear her?" he thought knowing well if he reaches that 'Shadow Soul' will attack him. Leanlee didn't know what got to her, her body stood up and raised her hand up and was about to touch the tip of Cho's hands. The Shadow Soul noticed this, a scythe appeared in his hands, and raised it, ready to attack Leanlee.

"Leanlee!! Get back!" Allen pushed her away; his right shoulder got sliced when he pushed Leanlee away.

"Keh…" said the Shadow Soul, "so close."

"Are you alright Leanlee?" said Allen, Leanlee had her back on the ground and Allen was on top from pushing her away. A slight blush appeared on her face; Allen noticed and got off, blushing like a cherry.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry…" said Allen, his heart beating fast. He lost attention when he felt warm liquid flowing from his back.

"Uh…Leanlee…can you…bandage my…shoulder please?" said Allen.

_Somewhere in an abandoned village_

"Are you sure this will work? Do you even believe that Voldemort guy is telling the truth?" said Tyki, Road right next to his side chewing on a piece of gum. The Earl was with them with some wizard, bald and wearing a drippy cloak.

"Oh, we can trust him, he showed it by the attack of showing more traitors in the place," said the Earl. "Now then, you won't mind if I try something out with one of those Dementors?"

"I don't mind…what it that you will do to it…is?" said Voldemort, more figures appeared behind him, wearing mask and stayed in a straight line. A Dementor floated next to Earl, he pulled out what looked like a Dark Matter.

"Let's see what it will look like when we combine it with this…" he said, then pushed the power in the chest, a loud screeching came out as the Dark Matter started to absorb in the body. A burst of red light exploded and when the dust cleared Road just clapped as Tyki looked at it weird.

"And I thought it looked ugly from the start," said Tyki, "but if it will be better t hen it was before, then we'll give it a test run on the exorcist."

Once the red dust cleared, it still wore it's ripped up clothes, but the arms were 2 times larger then the body, hands were black knives, 3 foot long, a skull for its head as a black star was on top of the head, purple flames for the eyes. Fangs came all the way down to the chin, the cloak covered most of the legs, but you can tell it turns to black fog. A black figure was chained on its back, holding a scythe.

"No one will see that thing right? That black thing?" said Voldemort.

"Only 2 people, Kenji, one of the Noah's, and an exorcist, his name is Allen Walker. It will be obvious who he is," said the Earl, examining the new creature he made.

"What should it be called…?" said Road, "I don't think it should keep that Shadow Soul name…"

"It will have to do…I believe this thing is the only one with a Shadow Soul," said Tyki, he noticed it was shaking as the purple eyes started turning orange.

"Heh…it's hungry…let's go feed it Road," said Tyki, Road grabbed the umbrella, summoned her door and left 1st. Once they left, Voldemort coughed, a sign to tell the people behind him to leave, with a loud POP they all vanished.

"Now then, Lord Voldemort, you keep your part of the barge and I will help you kill this Potter boy," said the Earl.

"I don't care about it now, with you…I may be able to destroy those people that despise me," said Voldemort.

_Back at the sea_

The General formed his bible back in a paddle ball; the 2 exorcist and a Finder were riding on the giant paper airplane. The Finder had dark brown hair, wearing sunglasses since the sun was bothering him. The girl was arguing with Jeremy.

"How could you destroy 4 akuma's and the boat all at once?" she said.

"Man Jasmine, I told you already I lack aiming, I'm only good at running," said Jeremy, the ball hit Jeremy on the head.

"At that rate you won't be called an exorcist there," said the General, he looked behind him, seeing the horde of akuma's still chasing them, and the puppet killing off as many akuma's as possible.

"We aren't going anywhere anytime soon…Jeremy, how long until land?"

Jeremy pulled out his telescoped and looked through it.

"If we keep this speed 3 days, but if we stop and attack them and not kill the people there, maybe a week and a half from this bundle of akuma's," he said sighing.

General pulled down his glasses while standing up, his red eyes gleaming at the horde; he pulled out a stake and a hammer and tossed it to the Finder.

"Break my cross on my back," said the general, "it's been a while since I've done this. Last time I did this was when I practiced with my father."

"As…as you wish Master," said the Finder going behind him, noticing the painting of Jesus stake on the cross, he placed the stake where Jesus heart is, waited a few seconds before slamming the stake in the cross, making it shatter, but they stayed floating. His eyes changed color; he raised his left arm all the way up and his right arm shoulder length. The bible ripped in half, each half landed softly on his hands, his sunglasses started melting, forming a symbol on his eye, and then goes straight down as a line down to his neck, fading when it got close to his shirt.

"**In the end of the Sabbath, as it began to dawn toward the first _day_ of the week, came Mary Magdalene and the other Mary to see the sepulchre…**"

He slammed his hands together, causing a huge white wave, he looked up as his whole eye went black, and his pupil turned white and formed a cross. He kept chanting the part of Matthew 28 until the shatter cross formed wings and all was too bright to see what he did.

No one knew how long, but when the light vanished, the whole herd was gone.

"Well there we go, problem solved," the General appeared back on his seat, the cross back on his back. The paper airplane wobbled a little, but contains balance.

"Don't use too much, you know you're controlling this plane…" said the Finder, his eyes turned back to red and sunglasses appeared back on his face.

"I know, I only used half on my powers," said the General, a black golem with a dark blue cross on it popped out of the cross.

"Shai! Get your ass to London! Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep these god damn akuma's out of this castle?!" said the voice from the golem.

"I know, but we had a little bump in the sea…" said the General, "you can wait, follow what father orders are and wait for me to get there…"

"Like hell I will wait! There are so many things to do here and none of them are very entertaining but hurting some people!"

"Sigh…well just wait a few more days or so, like those wizards say…muggles are stupid and don't know where the school is…Going out."


	9. Chapter 9 The Truth of Chris and Matthew

**Yeah I got some free time to get this done a little early enjoy **

Matthew was stuck on top of the roof since Chris wanted to walk around and get away from Crowley and Bookman.

"Are you sure you are twins? I thought twins are alike," said Bookman, Matthew sighed.

"Well we were trained by different people," he said, " isn't it just like those generals that teachers the exorcist how to use their innocent?" said Matthew.

"It is…" said Bookman staring at him, trying to find any evidence of him being a Noah. "Why do you let your bangs grow out? Not that many boys around this area have their hair covering their forehead."  
"Uh…well…" said Matthew sweating a little, "hey I'm from America, I lived in the north. So I had a reason to grow my hair, my head gets cold," he said in a nervous voice.

"There's at least 30 so far of believing they are Noah's…" thought Bookman, Crowley was asleep under a shade.

Chris walked around mumbling to himself, looked like he was really mad.

"Damn it…just when I was hoping to get out of this mess I'm told to stay here until boss gets here…" thought Chris.

"Oi! Chris!" It was Fred; George was with him too, both carrying what looked like bags of who-knows-what is in there.

"Oh…hey…I'm not really in the mode," said Chris.

"Hey, man we can understand about that cut you got from one of the cactus creature, but it should heal by tomorrow," said George. "So what do you say, we go to the teachers lobby and put these powder in their food?" said Fred holding out a small pouch, Chris snatched it, opened it a little, and sniffed it.

"This stuff will make their tongue grow longer then a giraffes tongue…" said Chris.

"Yeah! And after that Kanda and Peeves agreed to mess with Filch by blowing up some stink bombs in the charms lesson room."

"Kanda…? One of the exorcists?" thoguht Chris a little shocked, "from his attitude I think he wouldn't even bother doing this.

"Alright…I'm in, when does it start?" said Chris.

"Well we may test this sleeping bomb in one of the classes…but someone has to be in there to see if it will work…" whine Fred holding out what looked like a blue bouncy ball. Chris raised one eyebrow.

"Hey…you should know I know how to search rooms with my hand," said Chris raising his right hand, each tip of his hands had spikes out, "let me search every room that may have someone in a classroom or in a office, it will be more fun to use it on a teacher…" Chris stabbed the wall, graphics of the school appeared in his head, while numbers started blinking endlessly on his eyes.

"Man…mostly all the teachers except Cross are in their rooms…" mumbled Chris, he blinked a couple of times seeing 3 bodies in Cross's room.

"Oi…what do we have here…" he thought, instead of seeing lines, it started to put color. He noticed Allen, Leanlee…and Kenji. An anger mark appeared on his head, while a small grin appeared on his mouth.

"Hey…how about we test this one 3 people?"  
"Yeah!" the twins both said at once.

_With Allen and Leanlee_

"Ow…" mumbled Allen, Leanlee's cleaning the cut on his back, a few black stars around the wound.

"Wow…" said Leanlee, "will you be alright with the poison still in you?"

"Y…y-yes…my innocent…can get rid…of it…" said Allen with some tears coming down from his eyes; Timcanpy was on his head watching Leanlee cleaning the wound. It whistled to keep itself entertained. But they were bothered by how the thing can attack them when no one can't see it.

"OW!" yelled Allen, Timcanpy flew in the air and started poking at the cut, "Tim!" whined Allen. Leanlee grabbed Timcanpy by the tail and tossed it gently away from Allen. Tim flew at the window and noticed a huge stadium, also people riding broomsticks. It floated excitedly, tugged on Allen's hair with its small hands. Allen stared at Tim and watched where it was pointing.

"What got your attention?" said Allen trying to see but is sitting down.

"Go ahead, you're done," said Leanlee also getting up, Tim kept tapping the window with its tail. Allen got up too grabbing his shirt off the ground.

"A stadium?" said Leanlee, Allen button up his shirt while walking up to the window, also seeing what Leanlee calls a stadium.

"I never seen one…until now," said Allen, Tim nudged against Allen's head, asking to go.

"Timcanpy…we can't go, we have to watch Kenji…" Tim bares its fangs and about to bite Allen, "Ok, ok! But don't tell master about this or show him, got it?" said Allen holding both his hands up in defense.

"But what about Kenji?" said Leanlee looking at the sleeping form of Kenji on the ground, he was kicking his feet while sleeping. Tim landed next to his ear, and bit him hard, causing him to wake up and tried to break out of the ropes. A small little lighting sparked near Kenji's hands, and then his whole body (even Tim) got shocked, after 3 seconds, Kenji was shaking a little before falling down, and Leanlee caught him while Allen caught Timcanpy.

"Maybe…that was a bad idea there Tim…" said Allen looking at the burnt Tim. Leanlee noticed he was awake, but the shock paralyzed him.

"Damn…stupid…golem…" mumbled Kenji with an irritated face.

"Um…what should we do with him? We can't let him walk around tied up, people may ask questions…" said Leanlee.

"Sigh…this is harder then I thought…" thought Allen.

"Outside? Are they planning to go somewhere?" thought Kenji, an idea popped up.

"You are leaving me behind? Won't Cross be mad?" said Kenji.

"Well, Timcanpy is curious of that stadium over there…and it will hurt me if I don't go with him, because he knows he has to hide from the wizards…" sighed Allen as Timcanpy shock itself to get the burn marks off of it.

"Well… if I promise not to escape…then will you let me come with you?' said Kenji, Allen looked at him with no trust. Leanlee flinched; they both don't know if they should trust him.

"Come on…I told you Kenji's story with no lie, you can at least trust my words," said Kenji.

It was a hard to decide, Allen kept his glove off while untying the ropes, but he didn't bother to attack Allen or Leanlee once he got untied.

"Finally," said Kenji, some small explosion was heard and a puff of blue smoke started scattering near the door.

"W-what is that?" said Allen pointing at the mist getting bigger and bigger. Kenji took a few steps and took 2 sniffs.

"Sleeping gas, a bit too much slug horns with it…that will make your whole body go paralyzed," said Kenji coughing a little.

"How are we going to get out then…" said Leanlee, Kenji whacked her on the head.

"Are you an idiot…you can go out the window and fly out can't you…" said Kenji.

"Oh…yeah, now that you mention it," said Leanlee, Allen sweat drop while Kenji just rolled his eyes.

"But I can only carry one at a time…"

"Take Allen first…I don't mind waiting," said Kenji. After promising not the escape she took Allen 1st.

_Finally…man they are easy to fool._

_So…are you almost outside?_ It was Tyki's voice in Kenji's head.

_Yes almost there…I'm going to be near the stadium. OH, is Road listening too._

**Yes! You better not hurt my Allen!**

_Don't worry older sister…I will save him later when you're not watching_

**Then die later on**

_Heh whatever, hey I have a question. What happened to that horde that you sent to the sea?_

_I can't get in contact with any of the akuma's…so I'm guessing they all died._

_Tyki…are you saying that you sent ¼ of the Japan population at the sea and none of them survived?_

**Yep, Tyki tried, we found out a General is coming.**

_Well…this will be interesting…oh, here comes Leanlee, got to go, see you outside soon._

**Don't hurt Allen!**

"Ok I got it!" yelled Kenji out of anger, Leanlee looked at him odd.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" said Kenji giving a glare, Leanlee ignored him, he collapsed. He forgot about the room being full of the smoke.

"Damn it…" he said, he put his hand up to tell Leanlee to not come in. He got up, his whole body feeling numb; he got to the window in time for Leanlee to help him.

"Damn…" thought Chris as his hands were in the wall again.

"They left…" he said a loud.

"Aw," whined Fred, George, and Lavi (he was with Kanda when they found Kanda, so Lavi decided to tag along with them.)

"Well let's put these in the teachers lounge," said George, they started heading down to the 1st floor, Kanda caught up with Chris.

"Hey…Chris," said Kanda.

"What do you want…" mumbled Chris.

"You really don't like Kenji…"

"Point is? I don't like any of the Noah's."

"Then does that make you a Noah or something else?" said Kanda, "I saw your cross when you were itching your head…"

"Heh…it should be an answer if you only saw one…" whispered Chris, making sure Fred and George weren't listening, but they were talking with Lavi.

"2 options…you are turning into a Noah…or does the cross mean something else…?"

"Then guess it may be one of them…" he froze, he felt a soft chill down his spine. Kanda looked at him noticing a little fear on his face.

"Shit…" he said, and gives a small glance at Kanda. "A Dementor…it has Dark Matter in it…it's heading near the Quiddditch stadium."

"And if I reject believing you?" said Kanda heading another direction.

"Come on…can't believe in me just once…?" said Chris, Kanda turned around, about to say something, but stopped when he saw something popped out of Chris's shoulder.

"You…" said Kanda, Lavi looked up and also noticed.

_At the stadium_

"Wow!" said Allen as they got to the stadium; Tim was flying around, but not that far. Kenji felt bored already watching Allen all excited. Leanlee seen a stadium before, but never this big before.

_Hey Kenji, are you there?_

_What took you so long? I'm bored already._

**Sorry little brother, but this Shadow Soul got hungry on the way**

_S-shadow Soul?_

Kenji gulped; he remembered none of them knew about the Shadow Soul with him.

_You feeling sick Kenji?_

_Y…yeah, Cross poisoned me bad enough that I almost coughed my lungs out._

**Aw, does poor Kenji need water**

_When you bring the thing…yes…_

_Ok, just a few minutes and you can watch and learn how this new creature will fight._

"That's the one thing I don't want to see…" thought Kenji once he lost connection with them. Timcanpy landed on his head, whistling.

"Get off…" said Kenji.

"I think he's thanking you for not attacking us," said Leanlee.

"Well sitting on my head doesn't work for me," said Kenji, now feeling a little guilt. Timcanpy walked around on his head and snuggled against Kenji's cheek.

"This thing…is kind of cute…" he thought.

"Wow, it never acts like that around people," said Allen, "mostly at a Noah."

"Then it must be colorblind…or else stupid and needs to be fixed…"

'Old one, are you there? Why did you knock me out?'

_I can explain later…_

'What is that that's snuggling on your cheek?'

_A golem…it seems to think we are nice…_

'It's a stupid one then.'

_Come on…see the joy in this world._

He stopped when everything started to frost.

"Huh?" Allen said looking around, now seeing his breath, his shadowed wobbled and a hand popped out and snatched Allen. When he turned around he noticed the Shadow Soul, its skeleton head cover in symbols now, its purple flaming eyes staring at Allen hungrily, once it opened it mouth, Allen was cover in something white and was being sucked into the mouth.

'What is that thing?'

A Dementor and Dark Matter mixed together…it is called Shadow Soul.

'It looks like its on berserk for people.'

_Because it is, since it's attached to a living thing and not a soul, the body can't deal with the power, so it goes on a lust. Almost like a vampire. It works worse on a human..._

"Allen!" yelled Leanlee, after a couple of steps; she froze after hearing screaming and visions, and she started to shiver, feeling really cold. Tyki and Road appeared behind Kenji.

"Well, what do you think of it?" said Road, "it was ugly before, but I think it looks better when it has a face."

"I still think its ugly," said Tyki with a cigarette.

_Little one take control_

In a pop he was 7 again.

'Are you alright?'

_Just fine…_

'You are lying…'

_Just forget it, nothing important._

Allen felt his whole body shiver, he could feel his body getting heavy and could feel his heartbeat getting slower.

"W…what is this…thing?" he thought, he started hearing voices, a long ago voice.

"You're arm is ugly."

Mom…?

"Such an ugly arm."

Please stop…

"This child is not mine, it's a monster."

Everything vanished; he looked up and noticed Timcanpy biting the creatures arm. He collapsed, his body felt so cold, he noticed Leanlee was shivering on the ground, and he can hear her mumbled to herself.

"Nii-san…where are you, I can't find you…"

"This thing…is a Dementor?" thought Allen, he tried to get up, and noticed Kenji in kid form, Road and Tyki. The one thing that caught Allen's attention was when Kenji's chest was bleeding. He glanced at the Dementor, his left eye transformed, he went in shock.

"A…a…" Allen couldn't finish.

"So it's a Shadow Soul…" thought Allen, he saw Timcanpy being thrown away, the Shadow Soul picked up Allen, getting ready to eat the rest of his soul.

"Eat this!" it was Chris's voice, a loud gun noise was heard, and a sword came from Allen's left side, and stabbed the Shadow Soul in the right eye, making it screech in pain, Kanda caught Allen and placed him down gently, Lavi was there too, his hammer activated.

"Well, what a show," said Tyki, Road floated up in the air with Lero.

"I'm watching down here," said Chris.

"Suite yourself," said Tyki floating up next with Road. Chris and Matthew landed back to back, Lavi in front of them with his hammer in a 45 degree angle, Bookman landed on the tip of the top of the hammer. Crowley landed behind Chris and Matthew.

"How did you…" Allen was cut off when a black golem with a dark blue cross on it was flying around Kanda.

"We have another comrade," said Kanda watching the Shadow Soul getting up, the cut healing while it started floating after Kanda

"We got the brat," said Chris turning around facing at Kenji, Matthew did the same as well.

"Oh…I remember you 2…" said Kenji.

**a/n Here it goes well hoped ya liked it**


	10. Chapter 10 The Battle and New People

Kanda rolled his eyes as he activated his sword into 2 and dashed at the Shadow Soul, he got closer, felt his body get cold. "Don't let you get caught in its trap," thought Kanda, slashing at it, but it caught the 1st blow, the second blow got it in the stomach, it didn't screech. But instead it bit Kanda on the neck with its long fangs, the bottom of it stick out from Kanda's chest. "Ugh…" he used his other arm and slashed at the neck, the skull flew off but his fangs were still in his chest. The body was still moving, trying to find where the head went. Kanda yanked them out painfully, Crowley felt his head spin, but ignored it and got the chance to attack the Shadow Soul. Something slashed at him, but he couldn't see it. "What?" said Crowley seeing the cut on his shoulder. 

"Kenji…let's finish the last battle," said Chris forming his hand into a rifle, Matthew didn't form, but kept his guard up.

"I would love to…but my chest hurts…so I don't have time to-" he dashed out of the way when Chris shot.

"Bullshit," said Chris getting ready to shoot again, Kenji sighed as he halted, dodging Matthew's attack.

"Ugh…I don't want to play…" said Kenji glaring now as chains started to crawl around his arms as if they are snakes. It made his whole arm looked like the chains were his skin.

"But if it keeps you quiet then I will play…" the chains extended in a flash and almost grabbed Matthew, but he dodged, the chains extended everywhere, as if webs.

"Don't go near the chains!" yelled Chris as he clapped his hands together to form a rocket launcher and shoot at Kenji. He yanked his hands out of the chains and grabbed the rocket, and vanished in a flash. Kenji appeared behind him and slammed the rocket on Chris's back, it exploded. Kenji's hand was cover in blood and some sin still attached to his hand. "Heh, that won't hurt me this time," said Chris appearing out of the smoke, almost grabbed Kenji by the throat, Matthew appeared below him and stabbed him trough the back with his hand, but it was silver.

"Ah…I forgot…" said Kenji, he noticed Chris's whole back was silver and was shining. "Your innocent can't only turn you into weapons, but you can turn onto metal…" His whole body was cover in spikes, digging into Matthew, he pushed away, Lavi extended his hammer, but something hit it away.

"Huh?" said Lavi, trying again, but it got pushed away. "What's going on?" he thought.

"Ahhh!" he heard Crowley yell, he turned to notice the thing had its head back on and was holding Crowley by the neck; it was getting ready to open its mouth.

"Oh no you don't!" he yelled as he extended his hammer and it slammed right into the Shadow Soul. It fell backwards, but then it stood back up, its arm formed into a gun and started shooting at Lavi.

'It…it…' He blocked both attacks from Chris and Matthew.

Once it eats a soul, it takes that power…you should watch out when it comes near you.

'I will keep that in mind.'

Kenji's arms formed into chains again and both Matthew and Chris didn't have time to get out of the way when they started to tied them to other chains. He formed blue crystal balls in both of his hands; ready to push them through into their chest, but then the Shadow Soul was thrown at him. Lavi used his hammer to push the thing at Kenji.

"Uh oh…" said Tyki, "we have to move him before…"

"Ah…" Kenji said, his lifeless eyes changed to fear.

"What did you do my son?"

'M…mother…'

Kenji, ignore it!

"I thought you were the perfect, nicest, little boy I ever had."

"I was mom…do you…forgive me…?" he didn't know he was saying it aloud, the Shadow Soul sensed all the despair in the boy, and picked him up, ready to kill him.

"Down! He's not your meal!" yelled Road, it stopped and watched the boy.

"You were never nice…how could I forgive you…"

Kenji grabbed the Shadow Soul as he transformed into his 15-year-old form, and ripped the thing in half. Some odd snake like creatures were flying everywhere and destroying everything around it. Kanda was standing up with difficulty, Chris and Matthew got out and landed softly to the ground. 6 shadows formed around them and popped out more of those Dementors with Dark Matter. Allen wobbled back up, he felt more alive, but the cold was making him feel numb, he formed his hand into Crown Clown.

"Clown Belt!" the cloth around his arm scattered everywhere, slashing at the Shadow Soul's and heading straight at Kenji.

"Heh…" said Kenji, he placed both his hands on the benches, and the ones in front of him formed a wall for protection, once it got slashed, everything around then started bursting out chains and vines.

"I wonder how Kenji does that when he's the Noah of 'Sadness' "said Road.

"Heh, it does get interesting…whatever he touches, it's at his commands," said Tyki, "he can form it into anything he thinks of. Just like copying that Crown Belt." Kenji sink his hands into the wall of the side of the stadium, and then the wood shook like water and wooden bullets started shooting out. Allen picked up Leanlee and dashed out of the way; Chris just dodged and formed his hand into a machine gun, as Matthew crossed his hands in front of him to shield him and Crowley, Lavi, and Kanda behind him. Bookman appeared behind one Shadow Soul, and stabbed it with endless needles that you can't even see its clothing. He simply dodged easily from the other attacks.

"Leanlee!" said Allen, he noticed her eyes didn't look like she was alive, but she was breathing, he dodged 3 of the creatures, 2 more came behind him.

"Tch…Claw of Destruction!" he slashed at both of them, slicing them in 4's. Something grabbed him by the knee; he looked down to notice a hand formed below him and started to sink him into the ground. He looked up and noticed Kenji was smiling while still attacking. "Come on Leanlee…snap out of it!" yelled Allen, he noticed he could only see his hips; he shook Leanlee to see if it will wake her up. "Monster." Allen started to hear the voice again in his head, he started to feel dizzy.

"No…mustn't fall for it again…" thought Allen, " think good thoughts….think good thoughts." Matthew turned to notice what was going on behind him.

"Lavi, behind you!" yelled Matthew, Lavi turned, and extended the hammer level enough for Allen to reach.

"Why are those things mostly attracted to him instead of us?" said Crowley as Allen reached for it with his free hand.

"Because one of them is still in their trap," said Matthew as a bazooka started to come out of his body, attached to his shoulder. It was pointing in the opposite direction, he shot it and it hit 2 of the Shadow Souls. "All of you have that feeling of sickness? Don't believe in it, once that happens then you're done for. They will mostly go after the one that fell in their trap."

Chris tried to get behind Kenji, but that wooden wall was prepared for a sneak attack, he also kept a look-out on the other Noah's just in case they joined in the battle, he dashed away, his hair blowing up, a black cross that is a semblance of Allen's cross on his hand, it was dig in his forehead, the wrinkles were all over his forehead, black all over his forehead to up his top head.

"Ew…look at his forehead, Tyki," said Road noticing and pointed at Chris.

"Heh…I guess you can mistaken him being a Noah if it weren't for that black skin around it," said Tyki,"so…that boy has innocent."

"Like hell…" said Chris, hearing them talk and started shooting at Kenji, a form came out of the wood, and headed at Chris. He let it get a chance to slash at him, pushed it to the ground and headed straight at Kenji, forming his hand into metal.

"Matthew now!" he yelled, Matthew formed his hands back to normal, and dashed straight forward at Kenji, pushing off the 2 remaining Shadow Souls. His forehead had the same cross, except his skin was white all over his forehead with the wrinkles (pure white.) A cannon appeared from Chris's body and shot at Kenji.

"I can see and dodge that thing easily," said Kenji moving his head away from the ball, but Matthew appeared, used his metal hand to grab the ball. "I'm sorry, but I hope this hurts the Noah then the kid," said Matthew showing a sad smile, then yanked the ball right into Kenji's shoulder, blood shattered everywhere.

Lavi tried to pull Allen out, but whatever was holding him down was stronger.

"Ow…Ow…Ow…" said Allen clenching his teeth from the pain in his arm. "Lavi! Forget it and come here and get Leanlee!" yelled Allen, Timcanpy appeared out of nowhere and tried to pull Allen up out of the ground. Allen felt a huge jerk and was flown out of the wooden ground. "Lavi! Lavi!" yelled Allen now clenching on the hammer for dear life to not get thrown in the air.

"Oops," said Lavi, "sorry Allen, but I guess it let you go-" He stopped when someone yelled in pain; they all turned to see Matthew near Kenji, his face cover in blood, Chris behind, ready to shoot again.

"Think we should help now?" said Road as her little floating candles started to appear around her, Tyki started to summon the Tease out.

"Why not? Just seeing they can withstand that ugly thing…" said Tyki spitting out his cigarette. The candles headed straight at Chris, but they bounced off when his back turned into metal again. He turned and started shooting at them.

"Never…" mumbled Kenji, grabbing Matthew's arm that was still dig in his left shoulder.

"Huh!? You're still alive?" said Matthew in shock, he could've sword he pushed the cannon ball hard enough to crush to heart. "I will never…forgive…you," his blue eyes turned purple, he raised his right hand weakly, and the air around his hand formed into an axe, he sliced at Matthew enough to crack through his metal skin.

"Ugh…" said Matthew as he fell to the ground, his arm coming out of Kenji's chest, still holding the cannon ball, his arm that got sliced started to bleed. He raised the axe, ready to chop off his arm, until then a gust of wind pushed him into the wooden wall behind him. Leanlee was awake; she jumped out of Allen's arm and floated straight towards the battle. She could sense when the wind started to form into blades, and dodged them in time. Chris had his little battle with Road, while Tyki looked around to find a good opponent.

"Don't try to get her Tyki…" said Kenji in a weak voice, his body was trying to attach itself back together, but stopped when 2 blades stabbed where his lungs are, and slashed upwards. Kanda was behind him.

"Try now…" said Kanda, watching Kenji fall to the ground, he looked up, ready to fight Tyki, until the 2 remaining Shadow Soul sank into the ground and formed a huge shadow over 50 feet long, a huge thing appeared out of it, it was cover in all black and a hole right trough it that looked like a heart. Below its feet formed mini shadows coming out.

"What the fuck is that thing?" said Kanda, Leanlee froze to see the huge thing, it was taller then the stadium.

"Whoa, Tyki…do you think you over did it?" said Road once Chris stopped shooting and turned around too.

"I'm not doing this, whatever that thing is, it's on neither side," said Tyki a little shock himself. Lavi let out a whistle, while Allen was staring at it with his mouth open.

"Shit this thing is huge…"said Lavi, "what level do you think it is?"

"I-I-I don't know…" said Allen, it looked down as the little miniatures ant looking things started popping out of the ground and headed straight at them, Lavi tried to squish them but it seems to have no work on them. Allen slashed a few, but he then noticed they can turn to shadows and avoid the attacks. Bookman saw this, and watched it a while as it formed a red orb in both of its hands, he noticed it was staring at the school.

"Curses…Lavi! Everyone else! It's going to attack the school!" yelled Bookman as he headed straight towards the thing, they didn't noticed a portal floated not so far or high from the ground, 2 people came out and fell on the ground.

"Ow…" said one with spiky brown hair, his shirt was red, with a black jacket over it and black shorts, he wore yellow shoes, the person under him had short silver white hair, he wore a yellow vest and baggy blue pants, and he pushed the guy on top of him off. He was about to yell until he noticed the huge creature in front of them and the mini shadows. Lavi didn't noticed and extended his hammer to get high enough to attack the thing. Allen was shooting, but stopped when he heard a THUD, he noticed those 2 and stared at them, everyone else was fighting the creature.

"Wow…we get here and the heartless beat us here…" said the one with the white hair, itching his head.

"Man…" said the one with brown hair, 2 huge keys formed for each one of them.

"Come on Sora…I bet I can kill it before you can," said the white hair boy while killing off a few of what they called a 'Heartless'

"Uh…" said Allen, but stopped when he noticed Tyki and Road picking up Kenji's body.

"I guess since you are busy with this thing, we will depart," said Road as her door appeared out of t he ground.

"Wow, how does she do that?" said the one named Sora, but noticed his friend was gone and already heading towards the Heartless. "Hey, no head start!" Allen felt so lost, he was going to join until he felt himself float.

"Whoa!" he said, he looked around, the whole stadium was surrounded by silver wind, everyone else was floating, and also wondering what else was going on.

"Delete all gravity!" the voice came from above, everyone looked up, a huge paper airplane was in the middle, Jeremy as floating in the air, the glove he wore were surrounded by the silver wind, Jasmine floated down, a sword on her back, she her gloves turned black and glowed. She placed both her hands flat out towards where the black creature was.

"Sound Wave!" she yelled as a huge sound wave came out of her hand and straight towards the Heartless, the sound wave cut off both its arms.

"I can't move very well…" mumbled Lavi trying to use his hammer, but it wouldn't listen, and then the huge paper airplane scattered and headed straight down as if it was a moving cloud and it looked like a slithering snake biting all the small heartless, Matthew was able to look up and smiled.

"Master!" he said, Chris bolted his head up once he heard Matthew yelled the word 'Master'.

"What…?" said Chris, but noticed the paper form. "Damn it…YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO BE 3 DAYS LATE YOU DAMN IDIOT!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, the paper started to scatter, getting bigger and about to attack the big one, but it disappeared from Sora and the white hair boy.

"Well excuse me for having someone who stinks at counting time with a telescope," said the paper figure. Once Jeremy floated down to the ground, he let gravity have control, and caught Jasmine who screamed when she felt gravity pull her down.

"Aw, it's ok my Herhey-chan, you are safe with me," said Jeremy hugging her, she punched him in the face.

"Shut the fuck up with that name,' said Jasmine, the paper scattered to show Shai, with the paddle ball in his hand.

"Greetings, exorcist," said Shai ignoring Chris yelling at him, "the names Shai, I'm a new general. Oh…and I'm 14 years old."


End file.
